Double Knight
by Deshwitat'slover
Summary: There is a new dragon knight! DON'T read if you like to review!
1. Chapter 1

Double Knight

I don't own Dragon Knights but I love most of the male characters! Don't review!

Rath, Rune, Thatz, and a fairy were at the mirror of pure beauty. Unknown to them they were being watched. Suddenly a demon jumped out of the pool. It attacked the fairy first then attacked the boys. A sword came out of the bushs and hit the demon in the forehead. Lykouleon appeared from behind them.

"We have the head come back, I have someone for you to meet," Lykouleon said.

"Who?" the boys asked.

"Me," said a figure, dressed in a black skirt and red shirt, walking out from a different clump of bushs where she had been hiding.

"This is your new companion, Beth," Lykouleon said.

"Good to finally meet you, Rath, Rune, Thatz," Beth said bowing to each.

"Why will this girl be our companion?" Rune asked.

"She found and released two duel dragons," Lykouleon said.

"What!" Thatz cried.

"Dark, Crystal!" Beth cried holding up her sword. Two dragons came out, a pitch black one and a semi clear one. "So do I have what it requires to be a dragon knight?" Beth asked.

"If the lord approves," Rune said.

"Thank you Rune," Beth smiled. She then pulled out a piece of gold. She tossed it to Thatz. "Does it please you Thatz?" she asked.

"Holy fucking shit!" Thatz cried, "She's in!"

"I also on the way here found a demon nest," Beth said. Rath's eyes grew larger.

"She is in!" Rath cried, "Where are the demons?"

"Down a way over in demon forest's left side," Beth said. Rath started to move that way but Rune stopped him.

"The lord is here!" Rune yelled.

"Come on boys we have the head time to come back," Beth said.

"How do you have the head?" Rath asked.

"This wind demon brought it to the castle, I think her name was Cesia," Beth said.

"Cesia!" Rath, Rune, and Thatz cried.

"Come on we should leave," Lykouleon said. Beth nodded and grabbing Rath's hand started to walk after Lykouleon.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Rath asked.

"I simply thought that the two people with two dragons should be close. If you want I could go with Rune or Thatz," Beth said. Rath pulled his hand away.

"How do you know I have two dragons?" Rath demanded.

"Shh, you might alert Rune or Thatz that you do," Beth whispered. She started to skip as soon as they left the forest. "Can we go to fairy forest?" Beth asked.

"Okay, why?" Lykouleon asked.

"Because I want to see some old friends," Beth said happily.

"Who are your old friends?" Rune asked.

"The water lights, I have known them for a while but after Nadil attacked I haven't seen them," Beth said.

"You were here when Nadil attacked!" Rune cried.

"Yeah I am older than I look silly," Beth giggled. They made it to fairy forest and the water lights all gathered around Beth.

"Lady Beth, it has been so long!" the water lights cried.

"I know my friends but it appears you are the only ones who can see what I truly am so no gossiping," Beth whispered.

"Yes Lady Beth," the water lights said giggling.

"We can go now," Beth said turning around. They went to Dragqueen.

"Good to be back!" Beth said.

"We finally made it, we are back home!" Rune cried. Beth walked up to one of the rooms and when she came out she was dressed in a black dress with a red dragon wrapping around the waist.

"Why did you get all dressed up?" Thatz asked.

"For the party!" Beth said happily. Beth walked up to Rath and whispered, "You better get ready!"

"What?" Rath whispered. Beth started to walk to the banquet hall. She got there and let her dragons out. Rune, Rath, and Thatz soon came out dressed in their finest. They let out their dragons. Soon the party was going full swing. Beth was on her third drink when Rath walked up to her. "What are you?" Rath asked.

"I am the dragon knight of Dark and Crystal," Beth hiccupped.

"What? Are you really?" Rath demanded.

"I am a hybrid," Beth whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rath demanded. Beth chose this moment to pass out in Rath's arms. Rath shoke her awake.

"What happened?" Beth questioned holding her head.

"Nothing," Rath said. Rath stood up and Beth followed him. They walked up to Rune and Thatz. They then together went to Lykouleon. "We have something for the queen," Rath said.

"Her dragon eyes?" Lykouleon questioned. "Unfortunately, she's not feeling well. She's resting inside," Lykouleon said.

"May we go see her?" Rune asked.

"Of course you may. Ask Cernozura to take you," Lykouleon said. They walked into the queen's room, but as they stepped in the door the queen pulled out a sword.

"Aaaahh!" Rath screamed.

"Oh! It's just you guys!" Raseleane cried.

"Is something wrong your highness?" Rath asked.

"No. I'm sorry. It is good to have the four of you back. You defeated Nadil. Congratulations. Also, thank you for bringing back my dragon eyes. I want Rune and Thatz to have them," Raseleane said.

"But your highness!" Rune and Thatz cried.

"What about me?" Rath asked.

"And Rath, this is for you," Raseleane said holding out a pendant, "It is the seal Nadil used to imprison me. This amulet, do you know what it does? It closes a person's eyes, ears, and mind, blocking their ability to perceive. Yet this seal will someday help you. I know it."

"I believe you, your majesty," Rath said reaching out for it.

"Rath wait! Don't touch it. It's dangerous and can overwhelm you easily," Raseleane cried.

"Then what should I do?" Rath questioned.

"For now we will leave it in her hands," Raseleane said pointing to Beth. Everyone one turned to Beth.

"I shall hold onto it your highness," Beth said taking the seal. Beth smiled at the boys as she slipped the seal into her pocket. She then started to walk back to the party. Rath soon caught up to her.

"What are you? How can you hold the seal?" Rath demanded. Rune and Thatz caught up with them.

"I am a hybrid," Beth said before she turned to look at Rath's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rath demanded.

"A hybrid is a mix," Rune mused.

"She has different bloods running through her," Thatz said.

"What bloods do you have running through you?" Rath demanded.

"Dragon blood, human blood, elf blood, and demon blood," Beth said before running off.

"She has demon blood!" Rath cried.

"Human blood!" Thatz cried.

"Elf blood!" Rune cried.

"What is she?" they yelled. Suddenly they heard some giggling from the room next to them. They opened the door to find some water lights.

"Water lights!" Rune cried.

"Oh master Rune!" water lights cried.

"You know Beth! What is she?" Rune demanded.

"She is a creature of great power," one water light said.

"She can control anything she wishes," another said.

"She made her duel dragons," yet another one said. The water lights then flew off.

"She made her duel dragons!" they cried.

"We must tell the lord!" Rune cried. They started to move but before they could take a step they started floating.

"You really shouldn't do that," Beth said walking up the water lights surrounding her.

"How did you create your own dragons?" Rath demanded.

"The same way I created the dragon tribe," Beth purred. The boys froze up.

"You created the dragon tribe! Impossible!" Rath cried.

"No it is possible for a force as powerful as me," Beth said.

"What are you?" Rune demanded.

"I am a dragon knight," Beth said. "Now forget," Beth purred waving her hand. The boys eyes went blank and Beth lowered them to the ground. Beth then quickly ran to the party. "Someone help! Rath, Rune, and Thatz have passed out!" Beth cried. Alfeegi came with her and they found the boys where Beth left them.

"They must have been really drunk," Alfeegi said. Beth and Alfeegi woke them up and they sat there holding their heads.

"What happened?" Rath asked.

"When we were coming back from seeing the queen you all passed out," Beth said.

"Okay," Thatz said. Rath looked like he didn't believe her but he nodded.

"Now that you boys are okay I will go talk with Cesia," Beth said skipping off.

"She is very strange," Alfeegi said. Beth found Cesia in the garden.

"Want to see Rath?" Beth asked.

"Okay, sure," Cesia said. Beth walked into the forest surrounding the castle. They walked for a little while before Beth motioned to be quiet. They looked into the small clearing and saw Rath, Crewger, and Fire at a grave.

"You picked a strange flower Fire," Rath said.

"Cesia go now!" Beth whispered. Cesia nodded and quickly left.

"From darkness bring light, from death bring life. Bring back this soul from the clutchs of death!" Beth muttered. Suddenly Rath looked down at the ground. The ground started to quiver slightly. A little white nose pushed its way up out of the ground.

"What the hell!" Rath cried. Beth walked into the clearing and picked the little dragon up.

"Hey Deus," Beth purred.

"The light dragon! But it was dead!" Rath cried. Beth snapped her fingers and was gone. Beth reappeared in the middle of the castle.

"Your Highness!" Beth called out. Lykouleon was soon walking up to her. When Deus moved slightly Lykouleon started running.

"How do you do my lord, I have brought back your dragon," Beth said.

"How did you bring Deus back?" Lykouleon cried.

"I can't tell you, but Rath will be here soon so I got to run," Beth said running off. Rath soon ran up to Lykouleon and stared at Deus.

"Beth brought him back," Rath breathed. Lykouleon nodded. Rath started running in the direction Beth went. He caught up to her as she was heading into her room. "How did you do that?" Rath demanded.

"I simply called upon my dragon's powers, Dark to find Light's soul, and Crystal to restore the body," Beth said.

"How can there be such powerful dragons when we didn't know of their existence?" Rath questioned.

"Simple, they were hidden for a long time," Beth said. Beth then slipped into her room. Rath stood there for a few seconds before bursting into Beth's room. He stood there looking at the image that was infront of him. The walls were black and the ceiling was cavered in crystals. The floor was covered in black crystals. The bed was red with black pillows. There was a large amount of books on the shelfs. Rath tried to read the titles but they were in a strange language. He suddenly heard the sound of water running. He looked to the sound and found a black door nearly hidden by the colors around it. Rath pushed the door open. He stepped into a bathroom. The floor was covered in white tile as where the walls, the ceiling was black. Rath turned when the sound of water stopped. Beth stepped out of the shower. "Rath?" Beth questioned.

"B-Beth!" Rath cried blushing. Beth looked down.

"Do you want me to get dressed?" Beth asked. Rath nodded. Beth hurried to where her clean clothing lay. She pulled on her red and black shirt and pants. She put on a crystal necklace and a crystal bracelet. Suddenly Beth froze up. "Demon!" Beth cried running past Rath. Rath was soon behind her. They ran up to a broke piece of wall and jumped over it. There Cesia, and two demons were. One small demon was next to Cesia the other was facing them.

"So you're the demon, eh? I was afraid I'd never get to slaughter any demons here. I'm glad you showed up. Must be my lucky day," Rath said.

"Demon I suggest you run now," Beth said.

"Hmm, you look familiar," the demon said.

"So. If you know so much about Zoma and me, surely you know about them, too!" Cesia said.

"Demon leave while you still have your life," Beth said. The demon vanished.

"I'll be back, Cesia," the demon said.

"And I'll be waiting," Rath said.

"Come on Zoma," Beth said picking up the other demon.

"Who was that demon anyways?" Rath asked.

"Bierrez," Cesia said.

"Bierrez, eh?" Rath said. Beth carried Zoma into the castle and put him near his bird. She then went to the dinning area. She found Rath, singing, and Rune. She sat down and started eating. Thatz soon came in.

"Why's Rath so happy?" Thatz asked.

"A demon came into the castle today," Rune said. Thatz fell over.

"Did the stupid demon come just to make him happy?" Thatz cried.

"His name is Bierrez. He's a yokai," Rath said.

"Great, whatever. How'd he get in?" Thatz asked.

"Ask Cesia, she knows him," Rath said.

"We will be informed when he returns," Beth said.

"I can't wait!" Rath smiled. Beth went to her room and went to sleep. When she woke up she walked up to her window to see Rath and Thatz heading to Fighter's Guild. She quickly moved after them. She walked in and saw they were gambling. She stood in the corner while Alfeegi came in and yelled at them.

"I need to talk to you Rath," Alfeegi said.

"What?" Rath questioned.

"About the sword," Alfeegi said.

"Your giving me a new sword?" Rath cried.

"I wouldn't," Alfeegi said.

"Cause I broke my promise about demons and misbehaved, huh?" Rath said.

"Right, but the dragon lord approved it anyways," Alfeegi said. They walked out and Beth moved after them. They went to a secret doorway and quickly slipped in. Beth followed quickly. They went down to a large area with a lot of swords.

"I want the big one!" Rath said.

"Not that one!" Alfeegi cried. Rath started skipping to the back. Beth moved after him. They made it to the back and Rath picked up a large sword. Beth looked behind where the sword had been and found another large sword. Beth grabbed it and quickly slipped out. She pulled off the covering on the sword. The sword was black with a diamond edge.

"The dragoness sword," Beth breathed. Beth quickly went back to her room and put the sword down. She walked around the castle until she found Zoma and Rath talking. "Hey boys," Beth smiled.

"Hello Beth," Zoma smiled back. Rath simply stared at her. "Rath's going to join me with my bird!" Zoma cried.

"Good for both of you!" Beth laughed. Beth then walked off to Lykouleon's room. "My lord?" Beth called out.

"Yes Beth?" Lykouleon questioned.

"I was wondering if I could use the dragoness sword?" Beth asked.

"What sword is that?" Lykouleon responded.

"The true sword of Dark and Crystal," Beth said.

"Then yes," Lykouleon said.

"Thank you my lord," Beth said going to get her sword. She grabbed it out of her room and brought it to where the boys were. Rath was holding onto the light dragon sword like his life depended on it. "Hey Rath nice sword," Beth said.

"Thanks, what sword is that I have never seen a sword like that?" Rath responded.

"It is the dragoness sword! A sword made for my dragons!" Beth squealed.

"Now we can really kick demon butt!" they said together.

"Oh great," Thatz sighed.

"Hey Rune, where you going?" Beth asked.

"I'm going out," Rune said.

"But it's raining," Rath said. Beth and Rath then moved to where Cesia was. "No sign of Bierrez yet," Rath whispered.

"Who's there!" Cesia cried.

"Us," Beth said calmly.

"I can't find Zoma! I am so worried about him!" Cesia cried.

"No, Zoma is," Rath started.

"WHAT! You killed him didn't you?" Cesia yelled.

"No! Of course I didn't kill him!" Rath cried.

"Then what did you do to him?" Cesia demanded. Beth chose this moment to grab Cesia and drag her to a closet.

"Sorry," Beth said shoving her in and locking the door. Beth then walked back to where Rath was and helped him to place a conceal spell on him so he looked like Cesia. She then hid in a corner of the room. Soon she felt the presence of a demon. Bierrez materialized infront of Rath.

"I'm ba-ack. Just like I promised, darling. Disapointed?" Bierrez asked.

"No. Now I get to watch you die," Rath said.

"I don't consider the dragon tribe much of a treat," Bierrez said.

"Oh? Think not? Rath will rip out your throat and cook it for breakfast. He'll stop you," Rath said.

"Colorful, but tinged with blind optimism," Bierrez said.

"What?" Rath questioned.

"You haven't heard the news? Right now your precious dragon tribe is currently engaged in fighting other demons," Bierrez said.

"Is that so?" Rath asked.

"I'd rather not have to use the ring on you. Be a good girl," Bierrez said holding out a ring.

"I'm not so good. If you answer me one question, I'll go with you peacefully," Rath said.

"By all means. What do you want to know?" Bierrez questioned.

"Why am I so important? Why does Nadil's army need me?" Rath asked.

"It's not just Nadil's army. You see, you're valuable to anyone who wants to unlock vast amounts of power. Demon and dragon alike. Because with you, wait. You are not!" Bierrez cried, "Who are you?"

"Not bad you saw through my disguise," Rath said returning to his form. Beth stepped out from the corner.

"Shame we wished you could tell us why Nadil needed Cesia," Beth purred. Bierrez twisted so he could see both of them. He looked startled when he saw Beth's sword.

"The Dragoness sword, spoken of in legend!" Bierrez cried.

"Yeap now tell us what we want to know and we may give you a quick death," Beth hissed.

"Fine I'll tell you then rip your throats out!" Bierrez yelled. "Cesia's presence can amplify power. Anyone's power. Even without her even having to will it. A demon's power, or the dragon lord's light! That's why Nadil took her. She was just a scared little child. But he trained her. Trained her to harness her ability to control the wind," Bierrez said.

"Thanks! Now we can kill you!" Beth yelled jumping at Bierrez. Rath summoned his sword and lunged at Bierrez. Bierrez blocked the attack and Beth used a transportation spell to move them outside. They continued to slash at each other.

"Hate to be rude, but I don't even know who you are?" Bierrez suddenly said.

"What?" Beth questioned.

"You don't remember me Bierrez?" they asked.

"You should. The only ones who know who I truly am are the inner circle of the dragon tribe and you. Everyone else is dead. I never had a name. So the dragon tribe gave me one. Rath Illuser. "Rath" was just some random moniker, chosen by one of the officers. But you recognize the name Illuser," Rath said.

"I remember now. When I was drawn to Illuser's light and you were there. It was you!" Bierrez yelled.

"Yes it was me," Rath said releasing an attack. The attack hit Bierrez as Bierrez's attack hit Beth and Rath. They were all thrown backward. Beth and Rath landed next to a piller. They looked up and Cesia was staring at them. "Did you hear us?" Rath cried.

"What?" Cesia questioned.

"Don't bat those big eyes at me! Did you hear or didn't you!" Rath yelled.

"Look! I'm on my way to see the dragon lord! So, I'll leave you and your imaginary friends to talk about whatever!" Cesia yelled.

"Oh. Okay then. We are going to go finish beating Bierrez up," Beth and Rath said starting to walk away. Cesia grabbed their arms and pulled them back.

"Not so fast. You forgetting something?" Cesia demanded.

"Oh, I see you got out of the closet! Good for you," Beth said.

"Maybe they saved you some lunch. One more thing, don't let Bierrez kidnap you. Nothing would annoy me more than having to stage a rescue," Rath called out as he and Beth ran back to where they were fighting. They found Bierrez and Rath froze Bierrez's arms. Beth then made for a finishing strike but she was thrown back by a small form infront of Bierrez.

"You! Who are you!" Beth demanded.

"Someone who's come for this," the form said holding out a bag. Ashes came flying at them and Bierrez and the other person vanished.

"They're gone. Bierrez'll be back. I wonder who his new friend is," Rath thought outloud while he and Beth walked back into the castle. They ran into Runwalk after they changed their outfits.

"You let him get away! I can't believe this. He still has the ability to penetrate the shield right?" Runwalk cried as they walked into the main chamber.

"Yep. So he'll be back. I'll get him then," Rath said.

"You're happy about that?" Runwalk sighed.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to you guys?" Beth asked seeing Rune and Thatz.

"Let me get this straight. Rath let a demon get away?" Thatz asked.

"Well there were a few interesting developments," Rath said.

"Developments!" everyone cried.

"Way to go slick!" Beth cried running off. Eveyone started yelled and Lykouleon started laughing. Beth went to her room and went to bed. When she got up she went to the library and picked up a book on demons. She was reading when Rath came in and picked up a book aswell. Runwalk and Alfeegi came in and Alfeegi started looking over reports.

"That's strange," Alfeegi said.

"What's wrong?" Runwalk asked.

"This report doesn't make sence. Runwalk! You gave Kai-Stern extra money for his trip! Even after I told you not to!" Alfeegi yelled.

"But, that was a long time ago," Runwalk gulped.

"Hey," Thatz said walking in.

"You do this every time! He's only supposed to get money from me or the lord! This screws up the budget numbers!" Alfeegi screamed.

"What's up?" Thatz asked.

"Just reading," Beth said.

"And them?" Thatz questioned.

"The same old stuff. Arguing over Kia-Stern's expence reports," Rath said.

"Oh yeah. He's back," Thatz said.

"What!" everyone cried.

"I just saw him come in. He's with the lord," Thatz said. Beth, Rath, and Alfeegi went running.

"Kia-Stern!" Rath cried when they got closer. Kia-Stern turned as Rath gave him a big hug.

"Rath?" Kia-Stern questioned. Rath pulled away and sighed.

"You have terrible timing. Alfeegi's gonna bust your balls," Rath said.

"Kia-Stern! Explain the dispersion of funds during your trip! Any left?" Alfeegi demanded.

"They were business expenses," Kia-Stern said. Beth chose this moment to walk up to Kia-Stern and give him a hug.

"Hello Kia-Stern I have heard good things about you," Beth smiled.

"Who is the girl?" Kia-Stern asked.

"She is a dragon knight," Lykouleon said.

"A dragon knight!" Kia-Stern cried.

"Yeah, I released two dragons and brought back Deus," Beth giggled as almost everyone fell over.

"You brought Deus back to life!" everyone one cried.

"Yeah, my lord where is he anyways?" Beth questioned.

"He is resting, he has been very tired," Lykouleon said.

"Maybe I should go check on him?" Beth mused. She then leaned up to Kia-Stern and whispered in his ear, "You owe me for getting Alfeegi off your back." She then skipped away.

"She is a strange girl," Kia-Stern said. Beth walked to where she senced Deus' energy. She walked into the room to find Deus sleeping on a pillow.

"Deus! Did I mess up the spell?" Beth whispered. She drew her sword and summoned Crystal and Dark. "Dark check the soul attachment, Crystal you make sure the body is healed fully, Rath you can come out I knew you were following me," Beth said. Rath stepped out from behind the door.

"How are you doing this?" Rath demanded.

"I already told you or did the sight of my body erase that memory?" Beth giggled as Rath blushed.

"No! I demand to know what you are that you can control two dragons?" Rath yelled. Beth reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace.

"Does this give you a hint?" Beth asked holding out four crystals, a red one, a blue one, a yellow one, and a black one.

"A light dragon amulet! What are the others?" Rath cried.

"That is for me to know and you to figure out," Beth smiled as she turned and checked on Deus. Dark and Crystal came up to her and nodded their heads. "Good!" Beth giggled picking up Deuz. She then walked past Rath and back to the main chamber. She handed Deuz to Lykouleon and said, "He needs to get some exercise and he will be good as new!" Beth then went out to the gardens and laid down for a little rest. When she woke up Rune was looking down at her and it was dark.

"Beth?" Rune questioned.

"What time is it?" Beth asked sitting up.

"Don't know but we should head back," Rune said. Beth nodded and stood up. They made it back to the castle and found Kia-Stern with Rath laying in his lap.

"Hey," Kia-Stern said.

"Hello Kia-Stern," Beth said walking up and sitting next to him.

"Does Rath tell you everything?" Rune asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kia-Stern responded.

"Cause you're his closest friend," Rune said.

"No. I wish what you said was true, but Rath hates me," Kia-Stern said.

"He only says that Kia-Stern," Beth said.

Beth then stood up and walked to her room. She laid on her bed and went to sleep. When she got up she went into a room and sat down in the corner. Soon Rune walked in. As he was pulling a pair of gloves on Rath walked in.

"You leaving too, Rune?" Rath asked.

"Rath. I'm sorry. I wanted to stay and help you defend the castle against Bierrez. But I'm worried about the Fairy Forest," Rune said.

"No sweat. Like I'm complaining? Hey, more Bierrez ass-kicking for me and Beth," Rath said.

"Well before I go," Rune demanded grabbing Rath, "Rath! Are you hiding something from Thatz and me?"

"Yes I am," Rath said.

"Why do you always. Huh? What?" Rune cried when Rath hugged him. "It's okay. You can tell me some othertime. Rath," Rune said. Rune then left. Beth stepped out of the shadows.

"You mean he doesn't know what you are Rath?" Beth questioned.

"Beth!" Rath cried turning around.

"I am to presume Thatz has left while I was asleep," Beth asked.

"Yes," Rath said a little uneasy.

"Bierrez will be here soon," Beth said moving to an empty room. Rath quickly followed her. They waited until Beth felt a spell being placed on the castle. They drew their swords and stood when Bierrez entered the room.

"Hey freak!" Bierrez called out seeing Rath.

"Hey yourself, Bierrez," Beth called out from behind Rath.

"Beth!" Bierrez cried.

"So now you remember me, so close to death," Beth said stepping forward.

"So are we going to fight or not?" Rath demanded.

"We shall fight in our true forms," Beth said. Rath nodded and flames covered his body for a moment. Beth held her hand above her head and the crystal bracelet glowed along with her necklace. She was cover in the light and as Rath came out from the flames the light dimmed. There Beth stood with two wings sprouting from her back, a red devil one and a white angel one. Suddenly Bierrez threw something on them. "What the hell?" Beth cried as she stopped being able to move. Bierrez attacked and sent Beth and Rath crashing into the window.

"What the," Rath mumbled.

"Well, Kharl's poison has given me a distinct advantage over you two," Bierrez said. "It's a shame that I'm going to kill both of you before you've had a chance to develop an immunity to it!" Bierrez yelled attacking again. Suddenly Zoma appereared infront of Beth and Rath. "Zoma!" Bierrez cried. "Your legs. You're standing without your bird, how?" Bierre questioned.

"Stand down. I won't let you kill them. Remove the paralysis from their bodies and back off. As long as I'm here, I will not allow you to harm, Rath, Beth or Cesia!" Zoma yelled.

"You? Stop me?" Bierrez questioned laughing. "Step aside Zoma. I don't want to hurt you. I'm only after them," Bierrez said.

"Oh, I'm not good enough to fight?" Zoma demanded.

"Zoma, we're fine," Beth and Rath said standing up.

"Rath! Beth!" Zoma cried.

"Our bodies have adapted to the poison. Come on, Bierrez. Let's go," Rath said. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind.

"Cesia's wind! What's Garfakcy doing!" Bierrez cried.

"Cesia's fighting! But who!" Zoma cried.

"Come on! None of us want them to take Cesia!" Beth cried running out the door Bierrez directly behind her. She got to the garden in time to see Garfakcy throw a death seed at Cesia. She jumped infront of Cesia and the death seed hit her straight in the back. She collapsed and Cesia ran up to her. Beth quickly opened her eyes and her dragons came out. Dark pulled out the death seed and Crystal destroyed it. "Kharl! What do you think you are doing?" Beth yelled into the air.

"Garfakcy! What did you do to Beth!" Bierrez yelled as he and Rath caught up.

"Bierrez! What haven't you done to Rath! He should be dead," Garfakcy yelled. Cesia and Beth ran up to Rath. "Well, Bierrez. Were you able to work out your differences with the object of your scorn? Or did Rath beat you?" Garfakcy asked.

"I'll kill Rath later. Now, I want to know you want with Cesia and Beth," Bierrez demanded.

"Master Kharl has changed his mind," Garfakcy said holding out a feather.

"Yes. Nadil's head intrigues me. But not nearly as much as those girls' powers. I want them," Kharl's voice and image came from the feather.

"Kharl!" Bierrez yelled.

"You can't stop me. I control you, Bierrez," Kharl said. Suddenly Bierrez cried out in pain.

"What the?" Rath said.

"I've riddled your arm with so much poison and demon seed. You are now mine, mind, body and soul," Kharl said. Suddenly two spears came and went through Beth's and Rath's arm.

"Bierrez get her! I've paralyzed Rath and Beth, again!" Garfakcy said. Bierrez grabbed Cesia's neck.

"Bierrez! Don't! Bierrez! Let go of her! Bierrez! That's Cesia! Cesia, Bierrez! Bierrez! You're going to kill Cesia! It's Cesia!" Zoma cried. Bierrez let go of Cesia.

"He let her go! That's impossible!" Garfakcy cried.

"Raath. You must, kill, me! I can't fight this possession! I'm becoming a monster. A monster like me should die," Bierrez cried.

"I agree," Rath said.

"But, don't, hurt them. They have great power. You need their power," Bierrez said.

"Yes. I suppose so," Rath said.

"I wasn't going to give her to Nadil's army. You must believe that all I ever wanted to do was protect Cesia. I don't care what happens to me. But, I just can't, kill her," Bierrez said.

"Zoma! Get that human kid outta here," Beth said.

"You got it!" Zoma said. Beth turned away as Rath killed Bierrez. The next morning Beth walked up to the lord.

"I have heard of a rumor of a life giving creature at Mount Mfartha. I would like to go to find this creature," Beth said.

"Are you sure?" Lykouleon asked.

"Yes, this creature has been calling me," Beth said.

"If you are sure," Lykouleon said.

"Man I want to go hunting demons!" Rath cried.

"NO!" Runwalk and Alfeegi yelled.

"Maybe I could go with her?" Rath asked.

"We said no!" Runwalk and Alfeegi yelled even louder veins popping. Beth picked up her sword and walked out. She got outside the castle grounds and quickly turned around.

"Rath," Beth purred. Rath looked at her from behind a tree.

"How come you can notice me!" Rath demanded.

"You give off an aura and I can feel auras," Beth said. Beth started walking again and when Rath didn't move she called over her shoulder, "You coming?" Rath blinked and started moving after her. They made it to Bertha's forest when Beth ran into the middle of the forest. Rath ran after her but all he found were her clothing.

"Beth!" Rath yelled. He made it to some ruins before a burst of pain forced him to sit down.

"S'cuse me. Are you okay, mister? You don't look well. I can take you to my house to rest," a girl said walking up to Rath.

Beth opened her eyes and looked down at herself.

"What the hell! Why am I a sacred?" Beth cried. Suddenly Rath walked up. "Rath!" Beth yelled.

"Beth!" Rath looked around quickly.

"Rath I am a sacred I got cursed in the forest!" Beth yelled.

Rath looked down at her and yelled, "Where is your sword?" Beth looked down at herself and screamed.

"Where is it?" Beth cried.

"Sir are you planning on buying this sacred?" the salesman asked.

"You let me out now!" Beth roared. The man jumped and quickly let Beth out. Beth jumped onto Rath's shoulder. "We should go to a fortune teller," Beth said.

"Yeah," Rath said walking over to a fortune tellers house. "Hello?" Rath called out.

"Hi there. Oh! It's you! You had me worried," the girl from earlier cried.

"You get away from us!" Beth hissed.

"That sacred talked!" the girl cried. Rath walked up to the old fortune teller.

"She's under Bertha's curse. Long ago, a witch name Bertha cursed the forest. I thought her curse would have broken by now. I'm surprised that it still has the power to turn someone into an animal. But I've never seen anyone turn into a sacred before," the fortune teller said.

"How do we change her back?" Rath demanded.

"Come on Rath we need to pour the blood of Bertha's demon on me," Beth said.

"How do you know this?" the fortune teller asked.

"You don't know me but I knew Bertha," Beth said. Beth then closed her eyes and two wings burst from her back. She flapped them and she got on Rath's head. Rath started walking off when the fortuneteller spoke again.

"Your guardian dragon is getting weak. Your strength is dimishing. You are in terrible pain. Yes I see it. There are red and black lights inside of you. New power from your guardian dragon. The shadow of the one who holds it. You wish to die," the fortuneteller said.

"Shut up!" Rath and Beth yelled as the crystal shattered. Rath stormed off to the hotel. Room service came and Rath handed Beth a bottle of liquor.

"What so great about alcohol anyway?" Rath asked as Beth poured some liquor into the cap. She put the cap down and flew over to her clothing and dug threw it. She pulled out a small bottle and put two drops into the cap. Beth then quickly drank it.

"I don't really know," Beth said. They laid down to go to bed. Rath was tossing and turning and Beth flew over to him. "You can't sleep?" Beth asked holding out a cup.

"I don't know. I don't like alcohol," Rath said.

"It will help you get to sleep," Beth said. Rath sipped a little and Beth watched as he flushed.

"Man, I hate it when people find out about me! That damn fortune teller! Dragons, nice? Yeah, sure they are. So nice, they piss me off!" Rath yelled.

"You don't like them, Rath?" Beth asked.

"Uh-uh. I pretend to like them, but I hate them. You know something? They're using me. I'm just a toy to them. They use the guardian dragon to chain me. Dragon lord! The officers! Why'd they give him to me! A dragon! Me! I've been in pain ever since I've had it. Can't sleep my mind is falling apart," Rath said as he lay down. He picked Beth up and hugged her to his chest. "Umm. You're warm. So tiny. But holding you makes me feel," Rath fell asleep.

"Good night Rath," Beth purred curling up in his arms.

"Rath! Are you up? It's almost noon! Rath!" a voice came from the door. Rath shot up and looked around confused. Beth woke up and flew over to the door.

"Little girl you go away," Beth said yawning. Rath walked up to the door and put Beth on his shoulder. He opened the door and there stood the girl.

"I'm Tupet! I stay in the next room. I'll take you to the forest!" Tupet said quickly.

They made it to the forest.

"Hey, what did I say last night?" Rath asked.

"Nothing I didn't already know," Beth said.

"Hey, it's easy to cast a spell on you, right?" Tupet said picking Beth up.

"Don't ever touch me!" Beth yelled biting Tupet's hand, hard. Tupet dropped her with a cry. Beth landed and ran over to a bush. She pulled on something in the bush and Rath came over and picked up the Dragoness sword. Suddenly a demon attacked.

"Rath!" Beth cried. Rath turned to see the demon attack Tupet.

"It's hunting time!" Rath said drawing his sword. Rath charged the demon. Beth turned when Tupet moved.

"I will go get some plants," Beth said moving behind a bush. She flew up to the top of a tree to watch the fight. Rath killed the demon and Tupet ran up to him.

"Where's Beth?" Rath asked.

"You mean, that sacred? Uh, she's getting plants," Tupet said.

"Plants?" Rath questioned

"I mean, she got scared and ran!" Tupet quickly said.

"That's weird. Beth's not scared of demons. Can you hold this for me?" Rath asked holding out a piece of the demon. Tupet screamed. "Didn't think so. Beth can. It's nothing to her. Where is she?" Rath said.

"Rath, do you like that animal? I mean, I, uh, I like you," Tupet said.

"Don't tell me that. I'm sorry Tupet. But I don't trust sentiments like that," Rath said. Beth flew down and landed on Rath's head.

"Sorry about the wait," Beth said. Rath put Beth on the ground and held the bloody mass of demon over her. The blood dripped down and Beth started glowing. Beth's form shifted and returned to normal. Her wings retracted. Beth opened her eyes and Rath gasped. Beth quickly pulled on her clothing and grabbed her sword. "What?" Beth asked.

"Nothing!" Rath quickly said. Beth shrugged and they walked off.

They got side tracked and next thing they knew they were in a cave in Coolia. Beth cut a demon in half.

"Damn, you beat me to it! I was going to kill it!" Rath yelled.

"Sorry I got into the moment!" Beth cried.

"Well leave some to me!" Rath said. "Hey, you boys just needed us to find the cursed mirror and break it, right?" Rath asked.

"Y-yeah. But," the people watching said.

"Let's move out, Beth," Rath said.

"The curse," the people whispered.

"You feeling good Rath?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, well. What do you mean?" Rath responded. "There's only one thing I know for sure," Rath said getting close to Beth and looking right into her eyes.

"Rath!" Beth whispered. Beth moved her free hand down his chest. Rath quickly jumped back. "Come on the mirror is further in," Beth said walking past him. Rath ran up to her as she stopped. "You may do the honors," Beth said pointing at the mirror. Rath slashed the mirror. They then went into the town.

"The cursed effigy kept us in a perpetual winter. We couldn't grow any crops," someone was saying.

"Heh, hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHA! I-it's too funny!" Rath cried out laughing.

"Rath!" Beth yelled a snowman on her head.

"Hah! Do you try to find curses? Or is it your perfume? What is it with you and curses?" Rath asked still laughing.

"And you took me there even though you knew!" Beth yelled grabbing Rath.

"It's cute. It really is. I'm serious, it looks really good on you!" Rath said.

"Rath!" Beth cried going for his neck.

"Um," someone said.

"Oh! No need to thank us. We were more than happy to do it," Rath said as Beth let go.

"But, you defeated all those monsters. How can we," the person said.

"Just answer a question for me. Where can I find more monsters?" Rath asked.

"There are no more monsters!" the person said. Beth grabbed Rath's hand and they went to a restarant.

"This isn't fair. Why weren't you cursed with a snowman?" Beth demanded.

"Hey, I'm the dragon knight of fire. The little guy's just melt, right?" Rath said before laughing again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your order," the waitress said.

"Thank you," Beth said picking up her soup.

"And here's the check. Thank you," the waitress said.

"Rath what did you get?" Beth asked.

"Not much. Just some booze. I think it's lefuryhelio, or something like that," Rath said holding up a bottle.

"Booze? Why liquor disagrees with you?" Beth asked.

"Yeah but I want to find out what you like about it," Rath said.

"How about we try something that won't give you the hangover of the year," Beth suggested pointing at the menu. "Why don't you have some loire chardonnay?" Beth suggested. They payed the bill and went to sleep.

"Sir! Sir, your friend!" someone called out in the middle of the night. Rath shot up. He looked over to see Beth covered in ice. "I came to check on the two of you and," the person said from the door.

"It seemed like such a harmless snowman. I need your help. Please go and get me some blankets and warm water right away," Rath said. He then called upon his fire magic. He tried to melt the ice but was thrown back. "What the?" Rath cried. "What a fool. You think all you have to do is spit out a little magic and you can make Beth yours?" Rath summoned his sword. "I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces," Rath said attacking. "You're the bastard in the mirror!" Rath yelled. Beth opened her eyes. Rath's fire suddenly moved around the ice.

"No bloody demons taking me down!" Beth yelled. The ice melted and Beth fell to her knees. Rath ran up to her.

"Your still cold! The curse isn't gone yet!" Rath cried.

"Here you go, sir. Water and blankets," the person said running up. "She's gonna need to get out of those wet clothes," the person said.

"Oh. Yeah right. Would you mind," Rath blushed.

"Did you melt the ice with fire?" the person asked.

"Yeah, I'll pay for it all," Rath said.

"Rath, we need to take me to the spring of purification," Beth said.

"What is that?" Rath asked.

"It's a magical spring, not far from here, that the cursed go to cleanse themselves. It will wash the curse from her body. But she can't go there alone," the person said.

They went to the spring. Beth walked up to it while Rath stayed behind a tree.

"You wanna sneak a peek, don't you?" Beth asked.

"Y-yeah right!" Rath yelled. Beth giggled and stepped into the water. A little bit later Rath said, "Damn. I feel bad. It's not like me."

Suddenly the person's words came back to him, "But she can't go there alone. If someone stays in the spring too long, it'll wash away their memories too. That's why you need to go with her. Don't let her stay in there."

"B-beth!" Rath cried looking from behind the tree.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"I'm too late?" Rath cried. "Beth," Rath said looking at her.

"Good evening. The moon is so beautiful. Don't you think? Oh. Do you need to bathe, too?" Beth asked getting out of the spring. "Huh? Now, what was I wearing?" she walked up to her clothing, "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Rath said pushing himself against the tree.

"I'm still forgetting something," Beth said as she pulled on her clothing.

"Something? How about, oh, I don't know your name?" Rath cried.

"That's right! What was it you called me?" Beth asked.

"Beth. That's your name," Rath said.

"Beth? I see. Well it sounds okay to me. So I guess you can call me that," Beth said. "By the way, what's your name? Since you knew mine," Beth asked.

"It's Rath," Rath said.

"Rath? Your name is Rath? Rath. Cool. Oh. Wait. I have more questions," Beth said.

"Lemme guess. You wanna know why we're here. Who you are and where you're from! What you were in the middle of doing! And what is our relationship?" Rath said.

"Yup. You're good. How did you know all that?" Beth asked.

"Those are the things anyone would want to know if they lost their memory," Rath yelled.

They went back to the town.

"Huh? I've lost my memory?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Rath sighed.

"But I don't remember losing my memory," Beth said.

"You can't even remember your name. It's only natural then that the details of your life are dark as well," Rath said.

"I guess that makes sense. It's so strange. I'm not feeling anxious or troubled by it at all. In fact, It doesn't really bother me that much," Beth said.

"It bothers the hell out of me!" Rath yelled.

"Really? Why?" Beth asked.

"Uh, "why?" Rath looked startled. He thought for a second. "Of course she can still use her powers. Why would her memory loss affect that? So why do I care?" Rath mused. He looked where she was sitting and she was gone. "Beth! Beth!" Rath called walking around. He turned the corner to see her with a huge stuffed dragon toy.

"Rath!" Beth called out seeing him.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Rath demanded.

"The balloon vender gave it to me, I told him it was cute and he just handed it to me," Beth said.

"You got a stuffed dragon from a balloon vendor!" Rath cried.

"It was for decoration," Beth said hugging it. "Rath, I made this dragon grow all by myself," Beth said.

"Grow? What do you mean?" Rath asked.

"You see when I got it, it was soooo small. A balloon vendor would never have a stuffed animal this big, I mean, come on," Beth said.

"I guess you're right," Rath said.

"Of course I'm right," Beth smiled.

"Beth," Rath said.

"Rath you've been carrying around those big swords since yesterday," Beth said.

"Huh? What? Um yeah. Well it takes a lot of energy to summon mine and the other is yours," Rath said.

"Lemme see them. Hold this," Beth said handing Rath the dragon and taking the swords.

"Hey! Beth!" Rath cried as the two swords started glowing. "Huh!" Rath gasped as his sword turned into a bell and her sword turned into a ring.

"Try it. It's much lighter now," Beth said handing Rath the bell and putting the ring on her finger.

"A bell?" Rath questioned.

"It's like what I did to the bear, only I changed what it was. Don't worry! It's still your sword. Whenever you want it to become a bell, just make a wish and it will magically transform. Now you won't have to use all of your energy to summon it. Isn't that convenient?" Beth smiled.

"A bell, huh?" Rath said. Beth looked at the ground and saw a little ferret creature.

"Hey little fella. You want me to follow you?" Beth said when it vanished around the corner.

Rath looked over and growled, "Again? Gimme a break!"

Beth caught up to the creature and grabbed it. "Caught ya! Whoa. What's gotten you into a fuss?" Beth cried.

"I'd prefer, as I'm sure he would, that you release him. He is one of my most loyal servants," a voice said behind Beth. Beth turned and someone in a mask was behind her.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"That's funny. I know who you are. Beth, right? The hybrid from the dragon clan. Looking at you in person, you don't seem like much. But you are desperately sought after by Nadil's henchmen. Yes. The dragon lord's most adored knight. That makes you quite popular," the person said casting a spell to hold Beth.

"Rath! Rath!" Beth cried before everything went dark.

**with Rath**

Rath was frantically looking around.

"That's him. He's been guarding Beth. Yes, he's the one. Tell us! Where is Beth! If you want to live tell us," some demons said.

"Oh if I want to live I'll just kill you," Rath said pulling out the bell.

"Well. You sure talk big," the demons said before Rath slashed them.

"Sorry boys but I don't have time to chat. I'm in a bit of a rush," Rath said turning the sword back into a bell. He ran down an ally and fell to one knee. He noticed something on the ground. It was the stuffed dragon. "Oh, no!" Rath cried picking it up. He picked it up and saw the side was torn.

"Rath!" a voice said. Rath turned and there was a bit of Beth's spirit. "The misty vally," Beth's spirit said.

"She is still very powerful even with amnesia. The misty vally. This is where we killed the one-eyed monster and the man-eating witch!" Rath said heading off. He slaughtered demons as he made it to the misty vally.

"Kirukulus! Kirukulus! You rat! We know you have Beth! Why haven't you taken her to Shydeman! Kiruculus! Come out, you coward!" some demons were yelling in the misty vally.

"Will they cease that infernal racket," Kiruculus said staring down at Beth. He removed his mask. "What are those amulets she's wearing? They protect her. I can't touch her," Kiruculus said.

**inside Beth's head**

Beth was looking at herself covered in blood threads. She looked around and saw three other forms trapped like the first. Suddenly the first one woke up.

"Damn this amulet! Take it off so I can be free!" Beth two said.

"Why would I let my demon side out when I have little control of her?" Beth asked moving over to the Beth with more promonent pointed ears. "Right now I think a touch of elven magic is what is needed," Beth said touching the threads holding her. The threads vanished and she opened her eyes.

**outside Beth's head**

"That's right. Jigglet! Remove the amulet," Kiruculus said as Jigglet pulled off the blue amulet. Beth's eyes flashed open and there was a blast of power. Beth sat up as Jigglet jumped on Kiruculus' shoulder.

"Where am I?" Beth asked.

**with Rath**

"Did you feel that? What was that! That was powerful!" the demons cried.

"The lord's barrio is being replaced with another!" Rath whispered as the demon cringed.

**with Beth**

"Demons! All around me!" Beth cried. The ring turned into a sword and Beth spun in a circle to test its weight. She then turned to face Kiruculus.

"Beth," Kiruculus said.

"Beth? Is that my name?" Beth asked.

"Yes. It's Beth," Kiruculus said.

"Well what is a demon doing that close to me?" Beth asked stepping back.

"Your power is strange. I want to control that power," Kiruculus said. He grabbed her wrist and the red amulet came off. Suddenly Beth's demeaner changed. He eyes flashed red and her voice grew harsh.

"So you want my power. Well tell me, do you want me as well?" Beth asked.

**in Beth's head**

"Why did you let out the demon!" elven Beth cried.

"Rath needs to feel the power of my full demon self. Then we can awaken the full human me when Nadil comes to take us," Beth said.

**outside Beth's head**

"Yes I want you," Kiruculus said. Beth tensed up and turned around. "What's wrong?" Kiruculus asked.

"Someone's coming. It's time for a little fun," Beth giggled.

**with Rath**

"Damn that Kiruculus. He's getting in the way. What should we do? Tell Shydeman? No, you idiot! He'll take it out on us. We have to come up with a plan to get our hands on that girl. Evil. I feel evil here. It must be Beth's power. Yes. Once we have Beth, we will be unstoppable," the mass of demons said before Rath slaughtered them. He picked up a rope and pulled it. A large castle materalized and Rath kicked the wall in. Rath walked down the hallway.

"Hello there. I hear you're from the dragon clan. It isn't much fun here. Did you come by mistake?" Beth asked from above him. Jigglet held dead in her hand.

"I thought so for a moment," Rath said.

"So you came for the girl inside me?" Beth asked. Rath looked down for a second. "Well you will have to fight me to get her back!" Beth said holding out the dragoness sword. Rath smiled and held out his sword. They clashed and quickly the building was in ruins. Rath was covered in cuts and was bleeding.

"My head is pounding," Rath growled.

"What do you want me to go easy on you?" Beth asked. Beth jumped behind Rath and placed her sword against his throat. She then twisted and pushed him into a wall. "I sensed your power before you arrived. But it seems I've overestimated your strength. It's going to take more than that to kill me. Stop holding back. I want to see what kind of punch you pack. I was really looking forward to a good hard fight, Rath," Beth said.

"Ha! It was pretty amusing to see you carry around that dragon. But watching you try to be a murdering villainess, that cracks me up. It's like watching me as a child. You, my dear, are a child," Rath said standing up again.

"I see you want to die. Well do you want it fast or slow? Hurry up or I will do it my way!" Beth said.

"I'm afraid you've got it mixed around. I'm going to bleed the life out of you like sap from a tree," Rath said.

"Is that so? Then why haven't you been able to do it yet? I'm a demon and I don't have a scratch on me. What's up? I thought you liked killing demons," Beth said.

"I'll kill you! I will!" Rath yelled. He swung his sword as Beth dropped hers and stood up to meet the blade. Rath's swing stopped and he started trembling.

"Funny. "I'll kill you? I will?" Beth mocked. Beth stepped up to Rath and purred, "Such strong words. And yet, this," Beth pushed Rath into a piece of wall. "Let's see. To stab you through the heart or to cut you into little bits?" Beth mused.

"Keep going. I haven't heard anything I like yet. Come on. Something fun," Rath said putting his sword to his throat. Beth suddenly grabbed the sword and pulled it back.

"Rath! Don't you ever try to do that again!" Beth cried holding up her sword. Crystal came out and started healing Rath's wounds. "Do you hate me and the dragon clan that much?" Beth growled.

"Yes! I hate them! I hate them all! The dragon lord, the dragon officers, everyone! Lykouleon, Runwalk, Kia-Stern, and Thatz too. I know they care and worry about me. They really like me and I can't stand it! That's why I hate them! It doesn't make any sense, does it!" Rath yelled.

"I don't care if you hate people who like you! If you didn't see part of me doesn't like you at all! I don't care what you think of me but I will not leave you to die! You will never die as long as I am alive. I don't care what you think you won't die!" Beth yelled in his face.

Rath started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Beth demanded.

"You were so busy screaming neither of us noticed your amnesia's gone," Rath gasped.

"Are you okay?" Beth cried.

"Yeah. Two of your amulets came off. Do you remember where they are? You better keep the light dragon amulet on next time. I don't ever want to have to see that other you again," Rath said standing up.

"I'm sorry, Rath," Beth said.

"It's over, now. Let's go find your amulet," Rath said.

"Rath you seem happy," Beth noticed.

"You haven't forgotten your promise, have you? Or did you not mean what you said?" Rath asked.

"Oh, I meant it I will never let you die," Beth said.

"Well? Where's your amulets?" Rath asked as they searched through the ruble.

"Weird. I'm sure they were around here somewhere," Beth said looking under a piece of wall.

"We've been at this for hours. I swear I've looked here before," Rath complained.

"Well we really tore this place up. Oh! Here is my elven amulet!" Beth cried picking up her blue amulet. Suddenly hands came around her throat. "Get off me you asshole!" Beth cried fighting Kirukulus' grip.

"Beth!" Rath cried.

"I won't let you have her she's too important. She will serve Nadil's army," Kirukulus said.

"Loosen your grip. She's no good to you dead," Rath said.

"Are you looking for this?" Kirukulus asked holding the light dragon amulet out. "Think before you act, dragon knight. What a pretty stone. How can I surrender it to you? What should I do with it? How about if I crush it to powder?" Kirukulus taunted.

"Jackass!" Beth yelled kneeing him as she reached for her amulet. Rath grabbed Beth and pulled her behind him. Kirukulus vanished.

"You bastard! Running away already? Damn! He took the light dragon amulet! Beth!" Rath cried when Beth started coughing.

"I'm fine. That jerks going to pay! He's stronger than before. That mask probably magnifies his power. Also my demon self seems to be helping him," Beth said.

"He's a threat. We need to find the amulet. Who knows if he'll actually destroy it. We should hurry," Rath said. They went out into the vally and set up camp.

"Where could Kirukulus have gone? These twigs are pretty damp. Do you think they'll still burn?" Beth asked.

"Don't worry. I can just use my magic. The fog is rolling in again. The strong winds had kept it away up until now," Rath said.

"The darkness is conforting," Beth said. Beth sat down. "Hey! Won't this fire give us away? I mean what if Kirukulus senses us and stays away?" Beth asked.

"He'll come! He wants you. He's been looking all over for you. And for tonight I don't want him trying to nab you in the dark," Rath said.

"Good idea. But what if he destroys the light dragon amulet in the meantime? Beth asked.

"I guess I'll have to start praying, then," Rath said. Beth settled down to sleep next to Rath.

Later that night

A hand formed next to Beth. Rath woke up. The thing grabbed Beth and they vanished.

"Beth!" Rath yelled as Kirukulus started laughing. "That bastard," Rath growled.

"Do you want me to bring out the real Beth? Would you like a rematch? Don't forget that all of your wounds were caused by her! Actually I don't even need to bring out the other Beth. All I need is her innate power. Right now I can take as much of her power as I want. Watch!" Kirukulus said drawing energy from Beth. Suddenly Beth's eyes shot open and she ripped off her black amulet. Her eyes flashed black and her wings burst from her back. She pushed away from Kirukulus with hands turning into claws. Kirukulus and Rath cried out as Beth's arms and legs turned a semi clear black. Her nails turned into claws and her clothing vanished as her body grew. Quickly a dragon stood before Rath and Kirukulus.

"Don't ever touch me you filthy demon!" Beth roared. Beth grabbed Kirukulus and Rath. She squeezed Kirukulus till he passed out and held Rath close enough so he could grab her light dragon amulet. She then put Rath down and snapped Kirukulus' neck. "Rath can you get my demon amulet?" Beth asked as she threw the body away from her. Rath picked up the black amulet and handed it to Beth. Beth's body returned to normal and she quickly grabbed her light dragon amulet and fastened all her amulets to her wrist.

"What was that?" Rath demanded.

"Sorry! That was my dragon side! I never meant for you to see that!" Beth cried.

"How is it that you have from what I have seen three sides?" Rath demanded.

"Well I have more than three. The side you are seeing now is the mix of all of them," Beth said.

"How many sides do you have?" Rath roared.

"Human, demon, dragon, elf, hybrid," Beth said.

"You have human side also?" Rath gasped.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Beth asked.

"No," Rath said. Beth blinked and then coughed.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you what bloods I had," Beth said quickly. "We had better get going," Beth said walking off.

The next thing you know they are off to fight another demon.

"Hmm. So, that's the mountain demon that's making everyone sick. They're less threatening than they look," Rath said.

"That demon isn't even a part of Nadil's army," Beth observed. "Your demon fighting obsession is starting to be a problem. You hear one tiny rumor and the next thing you know we're taking some detour through an out of the way town," Beth complained.

"Well, now that we're here we should do something about it. Just be careful not to get sick," Rath said.

"Yeah," Beth sighed. Rath jumped at the demon and slashed it. Beth grabbed her sword and held it over her head. "Protective darkness I summon you!" Beth muttered. A dark shadow flew around Rath. The demon tried to attack him and when it touched the shadow it started to burn. Rath quickly finished off the demon and Beth called back her spell. Beth then fell to one knee and Rath rushed over to her.

"You have a fever," Rath said putting his hand on her head. Rath picked her up after they put away their swords. He carried her into town and they went to the inn. Rath laid Beth down on the bed and then went out to get medication. Rath came back soon without anything and he set up to cook something. He came over to her and handed her something that looked like it came from a demon's belly. "Eat it," Rath said.

"Sure. What is it?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. Someone made this stuff for me before and it was good. I just did what they did. I think," Rath said.

"Who made it for you?" Beth asked.

"The dragon queen. I remember watching her and thinking that it looked like fun. I just had to try making it myself! But no one else ever broke out in a rever. Thatz and Rune are always so healthy," Rath said. Beth picked up her spoon and put some in her mouth.

"This tastes different but it does have a sweet aftertaste," Beth said after swallowing. Beth quickly finished it.

"By the way, I met a fortuneteller while I was out. She said something strange. Something about my future. I ignored her and came back, but now that I think about it, I should of asked her about the legendary demon," Rath said.

"Yeah, Rath, there is something else with the power of the legendary demon," Beth said.

"What?" Rath asked.

"The darkness staff it has the power to tap into another's soul and share their thoughts, memories, powers and much more. You can resurrect dead souls, exterminate souls, and control natural phenomena," Beth said.

"So why don't we find that?" Rath asked.

"I don't know where it is," Beth said.

"Well, the powers of the legendary creature and the staff are the same so the creature will probably know where it is. Do you follow me?" Rath asked.

"Yeah! If we are really lucky this creature may not be a creature!" Beth cried.

"So you know about the wind dragon?" Rath asked.

"I studied the dragon clan before I made myself known," Beth said.

"Well your fever is gone so we better get going," Rath said. They went to the foot of Emphaza and Beth noticed a little girl.

"Hey! We heard that there's a lodge around here," Beth called out.

"That's right," the girl said.

"Oh yeah Rath! Where is Fire?" Beth suddenly asked.

"I left him at the castle, why?" Rath responded.

"I feel his aura," Beth said. They followed the little girl into the lodge.

"Daddy, I'm back. And I brought two guests. They're waiting in the lobby. Are there any leftovers from dinner?" the girl asked her father.

Beth looked over at the couch and saw someone sitting there.

"Hey! Isn't that the blue dragon officer? Rath! It's Kia-Stern!" Beth cried out. Rath and Kia-Stern turned.

"Rath? And Beth?" Kia-Stern questioned. "So this is where you two have been hiding! I never thought I'd run into you outside the dragon castle. What? I don't get a hug today?" Kia-Stern asked.

"It wouldn't be prudent, being outside the castle and all," Rath said. Beth walked up to Kia-Stern and gave him a quick hug. She then stepped back and smiled.

"Hey Kia-Stern!" Beth giggled as Kia-Stern blushed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kia-Stern asked.

"Looking for the creature that is rumored to live here," Beth said.

"Beth, can I talk to you?" Kia-Stern asked grabbing her arm. They walked into the hallway. "Wow. Is he always like that?" Kia-Stern asked her.

"Rath? Well, he is strong, a little self-centered, loves being pampered, interesting, confusing, irritating at times. Wait a minute! You mean to tell me he isn't always like this?" Beth cried.

"It's quite odd. Rath is normally really reclusive. He must really trust you to be able to open up to you like that. Rath with his guard down I never thought I'd see this side of him," Kia-Stern said.

"Well, I wanted it," Beth said.

"To be honest I'm a bit envious," Kia-Stern said. They walked back to where Rath was.

"Are the rumors true? Is there a demon living on this mountain!" Rath asked.

"Well of course there is!" Beth cried. "We are here for a powerful creature! Things of power attract all sorts of things. This mountain demon seems to be a feline class," Beth said.

"How do you know!" Barl, the owner, asked.

"My dragons could tell by the energy it was giving off," Beth said.

"OK," Barl said.

"Interesting. How strong is it?" Rath asked.

"It's power is quite strong. It has fire magic and sharp claws, it is very fast and seems to draw power from a powerful force," Beth said.

"I can't wait to fight it!" Rath cried.

"Ha! What idiots!" someone said. Beth and Rath turned to look at a man sitting in the corner. "Outsiders can be so naïve. What are you, some bored, rich aristocrat's son in search of a little adventure? The demon is not your concern. Forget about it. Go back to Daddy, kid. You heard me. Run back to your safe mansion, and play some croquet or something," the person said.

"Bastard! Better hope I don't catch you outside!" Rath yelled.

"If you defeated the demon, we'd be grateful for it. But we wouldn't want you to get killed," Barl said.

"Jerk! Who was that guy anyway!" Rath demanded.

"His name is Gil, he is Barl's older brother," Beth said. Beth and Rath then went outside. "Don't worry about Gil. Just focus on defeating this demon," Beth said.

"Hush!" Rath whispered.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Beth asked. A shadow flashed over them. "It's a demon! Are you going after it?" Beth cried.

"What do you think!" Rath yelled as they chased after it.

They chased the demon until they hit a cliff.

"A dead end. That's a 50 foot drop," Beth said.

"Strange. It definitely came this way," Rath said.

Beth kneeled down and put her hand on the ground.

"Ash!" Beth cried.

"We'd better head back. We lost him," Rath said. They went back and found the place a mess.

"Look at this place. What happened?" Beth cried.

"Barl!" Rath cried. Beth ran through the tavern.

"Fiji? Fiji?" Beth cried out when she found Fiji and Barl. "Are you alright? What happened here?" Beth asked.

"It was so sudden. I'm not sure. It was like being hit by a tornado," Barl said.

"Fiji?" Beth asked.

Fiji started trembling.

"What's wrong?" Beth questioned.

"I found her like this. She's so scared, she hasn't said a word. I don't know what she saw," Barl said.

Rath was walking along.

"Kia-Stern! Where's Kia-Stern? I haven't seen him anywhere," Rath said. "Kia-Stern?" Rath called out before looking down. Kia-Stern was laying there covered in blood. "Kia-Stern! Kia-Stern!" Rath cried.

"I'm alright. Well, alive, at least. Guess I should've left the demon fighting to you. You actually look worried about me. Careful, Rath. You have a rep to uphold. So this is what it takes to get a hug from you now," Kia-Stern said.

"Beth!" Rath cried out.

Beth came running and gasped when she saw Kia-Stern. She quickly got her sword out and called her dragons out. They started to tend his injuries.

"Kia-Stern! What happened? Did you fight the guardian demon?" Beth cried.

"Yeah, got my butt kicked," Kia-Stern said.

"Everyone around me seems to have a death wish!" Beth yelled.

"What do you mean?" Kia-Stern asked standing up to examine his healed wounds.

"Rath has a death wish and it seems so do you going to fight that demon without help!" Beth screamed. Beth put her dragons back in the sword and returned the sword to a ring. "One of these days I won't be around to save your lives and then the dragon tribe will have lost some of its best members!" Beth started to tear up. Rath and Kia-Stern jumped over to her and started to try to confort her.

"We won't do something stupid again!" they cried.

"Your lieing!" Beth screamed. She then twisted around and called over her shoulder, "I know what is going on with this place!" She then stormed off. Rath and Kia-Stern blinked and looked at each other. Rath then took off after her.

Beth was walking down the hallway when she froze. She quickly ducked into a room along the way. Rath moved by where she was and she quietly found the back door and went outside. There she quickly found Gil.

"Shydeman! Shyrendora!" Beth yelled out. Two figures came out of the underbrush.

"Beth," the female figure purred.

"Bitch," Beth hissed back.

"So you have come here? Why?" Shydeman questioned.

"I have come here to get the tool to control my power better," Beth said.

"You know the wind staff was destroyed so what tool are you talking about?" Shydeman demanded.

"The power of wind is nothing compared to my power," Beth hissed. Beth then picked Gil up and walked back to the lodge. She layed him on his bed and glanced down to see Fire laying there. She then walked back into her and Rath's room.

"Where have you been?" Rath demanded.

"I was taking care of a problem," Beth said. "Oh yeah Fire is here," Beth said laying down on her bed.

"What!" Rath cried. Beth layed down on her back and Rath ran over to her side.

"Get closer and I will tell you," Beth said. Rath moved so he was leaning over her. Beth quickly moved so she was face to face with him. "Gil is Fire's true knight," Beth purred before she claimed his mouth. Rath froze up but slowly responded. Rath tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Beth quickly started purring deep in her chest. Rath moved so he was over her completely.

"Beth," Rath moaned when they parted. In response Beth put her hands on his shirt. Rath quickly pulled off his shirt. Beth slowly trailed her hands down his chest making him shiver. Rath's mouth captured hers as he settled his weight on her. Beth gasped into his mouth as he shifted slightly.

"Rath!" Beth gasped as he released her mouth. Rath moved his mouth to her neck. He began sucking at her skin. Beth moaned and started to move under him. Rath started nipping her skin. Beth's eyes flashed and Beth quickly removed her shirt and bra. Rath quickly moved from her neck to her breasts. He began sucking on one while he played with the other with his hand. Beth moved her fingers over his chest. Beth then moved so she had the tip of Rath's ear in her mouth. She gently licked it before she began sucking on it. Suddenly Beth froze and whispered, "Rath! Someone is coming!" Rath quickly moved away and pulled his shirt on as Beth got into her bra and shirt. Barl walked in.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything but there is some terrible food on the stove and it is boiling over," Barl said. Rath and Beth jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Beth quickly turned the stove off. Rath took the pot off the stove and put it to the side.

"Rath is that the same stuff you made me before?" Beth asked.

"Yeah why?" Rath responded.

"I was wondering if I could have some more," Beth said. Rath got a bowl and put some food in it. Beth gulped it down and smiled. She then walked to their room and went to sleep.

Beth woke up and went to see Kia-Stern.

"I am aware of the reason you are here," Beth said.

"What?" Kia-Stern cried.

"You seek the wind dragon to save Rath," Beth said.

"How did you know?" Kia-Stern asked.

"That is not important. What is important is the fact that this time I will join you going to the cave," Beth said. Kia-Stern nodded and they left. They were close to the cave when Beth moved behind a tree. Kia-Stern faced forward and there stood the demon.

"So you are back?" the demon asked.

"Yeah. This time will end differently," Kia-Stern said. Beth let her wings out and flew over them to the mouth of the cave. She walked in and quickly got deep into the cave.

"Beth," a voice said.

"Shydeman," Beth responded. Shyrendora walked up behind Beth. Shydeman grabbed her hand as Shyrendora grabbed her other hand. "I would let go of me if I were you," Beth said.

"Why?" Shyrendora smirked.

"Me," someone said from higher in the cavern.

"Rath," Beth laughed.

"So, you decided to show up after all," Shydeman said.

"I naver miss a chance to beat demons to bloody pulp. You know that," Rath said casting a fire columns spell.

"What! Is he going to burn Beth too!" Shydeman yelled.

"I always thought she could use a tan. I'm turnin' this mountain into a volcano! If you can't stand the heat… well, you're pretty much screwed!" Rath laughed. Beth smirked as she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her under the floor.

"Good timing with that spell," Beth whispered.

"Thanks," Rath said.

"We had better go help Kia-Stern," Beth suggested. They exited the cave and there stood the demon.

"I will kill everyone who trys to enter the cave," the demon said.

"Sure you will," Beth said.

"Beth, go over there this is my fight," Rath said.

"Sure be careful not to die," Beth said moving over to the trees. "Shydeman, I am aware that the beast is Gil and that you will not alow him to kill Rath, what I wonder is why you are still here," Beth stated calmly. Shydeman and Shyendora came out of the shadows.

"We are still here for our own reasons," they said. Beth shrugged and started running to where Rath and Gil were fighting. She found them at the cliff as Rath started to fall. She dived and caught Rath's hand.

"Hold on tight! This is so pathetic. I can't believe you got yourself into this," Beth said holding on.

"Beth. Beth, let go. He'll attack you from behind," Rath said.

"No, I promised. Remember? I keep my promises! I'm not letting you die!" Beth cried.

"Let go," Rath said.

"The both of you can die, together," Gil said.

"Wait! Gil! You can't kill them!" someone cried.

"Fiji!" Beth cried looking behind her.

"Don't kill them. Gil wouldn't do that. Gil," Fiji said. Gil started to growl.

"Fiji! Get back! That's not Gil anymore!" Beth cried.

"Gil, Gil! When the scary beast comes down the mountain, we lock all the doors and pray that it calms down. Right Gil? Let's go home, okay Gil? Come home with me. And we can have some milfy. Gil, please," Fiji cried getting to her knees. Rath passed out as Gil rose his paw to strike. Gil struck and suddenly he was himself again.

"Fiji, Fiji, Fiji," Gil muttered. Beth pulled Rath up and held him to her chest. She quickly whipped out her sword and called her dragons out. Dark and Crystal quickly ran over to Fiji's body and began healing it. Beth then jumped over the cliff edge. They fell and both were knocked uncounsius.

Beth was the first to wake up.

"Where are my amulets?" Beth cried looking around. There was a jingle and Beth looked up. "There they are," Beth sighed grabbing them and putting them on. She then picked Rath's upper torso up and checked him for wounds. She heard a jingle and checked his necklace. It was a light dragon amulet. Rath moaned and Beth quickly put the amulet under his shirt.

"Where am I? What happened?" Rath asked.

"Your alive. Your wounds weren't enough to kill you and Dark and Crystal are on their way," Beth said.

"So I missed death again?" Rath said.

"I keep my promises," Beth winked.

"Well there is always another chance at death around the corner," Rath said.

"You are going to lose that death wish of yours," Beth said. Dark and Crystal came down and healed Rath up.

"We have bigger problems," Rath said.

"Yeah, Gil," Beth said.

"How long did you know he was the beast?" Rath asked.

"When we got here I could tell by his aura," Beth said. "I am going to go help Kia-Stern you better not die while I am gone. Oh! Don't kill Gil yet I have an idea," Beth said walking off.

Rath pulled out his bell while saying, "You're quiet as a cat, but I know your out there, Gil. What's wrong? The cat to good to tussle with a dog like me?"

"If I keep living like this will I kill my brother too?" Gil muttered. "No matter. You've come to kill me," Gil said attacking. "Barl's blood will soon be on my hands. I can smell it. That is why I must kill you!" Gil yelled.

"You're not making any sense, Gil!" Rath said.

"Am I making sense? I don't know. I don't know anything. So confused, you're my enemy, right?" Gil muttered.

"Enemy. Yes, I'm your enemy, kitty. So you want to kill me, right? Because I'm your enemy. Sheesh!" Rath said.

**with Beth**

"Grinfish! Kia-Stern!" Beth yelled. She ran to where she felt Kia-Stern's aura. She found Kia-Stern and woke him up. "Come on we got to go into the cave," Beth smiled. Kia-Stern got up and they walked into the cave. They took a tunnel and suddenly Beth froze up. She quickly took off her elven amulet. Her hair billowed out for a second and then she started moving again.

"Welcome. You are finally here. I have been waiting for the two of you. It is time you knew the truth," a woman said from the center of the cavern they entered.

"The star princess!" Kia-Stern cried.

"It has been awhile, blue dragon officer Kia-Stern," the star princess said.

"Yeah, can you give me the staff now," Beth asked.

"Well yes," the star princess looked startled.

"Thank you," Beth said putting forth her hands. The star princess picked up something and gave it to Beth. "Come Kia-Stern this was what we came for. Being as the wind dragon was killed by its knight so many years ago," Beth said walking back to the entrance.

"Wait!" the star princess cried.

"If you need to tell me something talk to Kia-Stern I need to stop Rath," Beth said before rushing off.

**with Rath**

Rath forced Gil to back up to a tree.

"Gil. Why don't you transform into a beast? You're much more powerful when you're the cat, right? I think I understand now. You were surprised by your actions. You killed that girl with your own hands, and the thought of that sickens you," Rath said raising his sword. Beth ran into the clearing and stood infront of Rath.

"Well what part of "don't kill Gil" don't you understand?" Beth asked. Beth turned to look at Gil. "Where is Fiji?" she asked. Fiji walked out from the underbrush. She ran up to Beth and hugged her legs. Beth kneeled down and patted Fiji's head. She then picked Fiji up. "Rath why don't we remove the demon seed from Gil instead of killing him?" Beth said.

"See if he won't try to kill you," Rath said. Beth kneeled next to Gil and let Fiji hug him. "This might sting," Beth said reaching above Gil. Her hand made a grabbing motion and suddenly it was like time froze. Gil, Rath, and Fiji looked around as the sound stopped. Beth moved her hands around and slowly Gil's eyes turned more human and the demon aura around him vanished. Beth then let go and time unfroze.

"What did you do?" Gil asked.

"I took out this," Beth said holding out a demon seed. Kia-Stern then ran up to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I returned Gil to normal and we are going to go home now," Beth said.

"Hey Beth, what is that your holding?" Rath asked.

"This, is the Darkness staff made out of black crystal," Beth said uncovering a black staff.

"What did the star princess have to say?" Beth asked Kia-Stern.

"She said who Wind's knight was and mentioned that you would know everything she had to say," Kia-Stern said. Beth helped Gil stand up and they started walking back to the lodge.

"We will spend one more night here," Beth said. Beth walked in and walked to her room. She sat down on the bed and meditated.

**in Beth's head**

"You shouldn't of stopped Rath," dragon Beth said.

"I wasn't letting Gil die," hybrid Beth said.

"How are we going to do what needs to happen?" elf Beth asked.

"Let me out and I can do it," demon Beth said.

"What does my human side have to say?" hybrid Beth asked. Everyone turned to the human Beth.

"I think if we are to destroy Nadil we are going to need to allow him to revieve," human Beth said.

"Then we will have to do it," hybrid Beth said.

**outside Beth's head**

Beth's form was still when Shydeman and Shyendora grabbed her.

**later that day**

"Beth?" Rath asked walking in. Suddenly Rath gasped seeing the room empty. "Beth! Beth!" Rath cried. Rath ran up to Kia-Stern. "Kia-Stern help!" Rath cried.

"What is it?" Kia-Stern asked.

"Beth's gone!" Rath cried.

"What!" Kia-Stern yelled.

"She's not here! You have to help me find her!" Rath was shaking. "The demon aura around Emphaza is getting stronger," Rath said.

"I sense it too. But why now?" Kia-Stern asked.

"It's because they took Beth. Her powers can strengthen and enhance one's power. That's why they've been trying to get their hands on her," Rath said.

"Is that why you are suffering?" Kia-Stern asked.

"Suffering? Who said I was? Beth cast a spell on me. I'm fine. Stop worrying. These past days have been a little rough. That's all. Since when have you become such an old man? Beth, I must find her. Help me find her Kia-Stern," Rath said.

**with Beth**

"So the little witch has woken up," Shyendora said.

"Yeah now if you don't mind can you untie me?" Beth said.

**with Rath**

Rath walked up to a hut and opened the door.

"Hello! Any demons in here?" Rath cried out.

"Did you come looking for me, Rath?" Beth asked from the darkness. "You shouldn't of bothered. I must say, though, your speed is impressive. I didn't expect you to find me so quickly," Beth said.

"It was simple. I could smell your aura from miles away. It reeked of evil. And so, we meet again," Rath said.

Beth started laughing. "Laugh with me, man! Aren't you happy to see me? Or are you afraid, Rath? Don't be afraid. True, I am much stronger than you. But I thought you liked fighting powerful demons. You should be thrilled," Beth said.

"So it is you," Rath said.

Beth and Rath pulled out their swords. They charged and pushed their blades up against one another. Beth suddenly twisted her blade and Rath's blade shot out of his hand. Beth then grabbed Rath's throat.

"Rath, honey, I am going to give you a little bath," Beth purred holding up a bottle of water. Rath grabbed the hand holding the water and it started to fall on him. Suddenly Kia-Stern grabbed the bottle. "Sorry Kia-Stern but that water has to get on Rath," Beth whispered before throwing a dagger shattering the bottle. The water got on Rath and Kia-Stern.

"Rath!" Kia-Stern cried. Rath trembled for a moment before running off.

"Kia-Stern! Give me my amulet!" Beth suddenly cried. Kia-Stern twisted around to see Beth struggling with herself. Kia-Stern quickly threw the light dragon amulet he had found at her.

**Inside Beth's head**

"The deed is done," demon Beth said.

"Good now I can come out," hybrid Beth said.

**outside Beth's head**

"Thank you Kia-Stern," Beth said pulling on her light dragon amulet.

"What happened to Rath?" Kia-Stern asked.

"I don't know," Beth sighed. Beth and Kia-Stern got on her dragons and flew back to Dragoon. In a couple of days they landed and Beth ran to her room. She rested for a day and then when she came out she looked darker. She had colored her hair blood red with black streaks and she was wearing a black shirt and pants. Around her neck her amulets each had been given a black tip.

"Beth," Runwalk said walking up. Beth twisted around and sent a small glare in his direction.

"Where is the lord?" Beth asked.

"He is in his room," Runwalk gulped. Beth turned back around and walked up to Lykouleon's room. She walked in and saw Lykouleon sitting on his bed his hand covered in blood. Beth called upon her dragons and they quickly healed the wound.

"Dragons of pain protect this mortal from curses," Beth muttered. Beth then turned right back around her dragons following her. Beth quickly went to where she felt the dragon queen's aura. "My queen I would like to see the area you found while I was gone," Beth said.

Raseleane nodded and stood up she walked out of the room Beth following. They went to the swords area and went down a hole in the wall. There they found an alter/grave.

"This is what we found while you and Rath were gone," Raseleane said.

"Thank you my queen this place will be very important," Beth said. They quickly went back up and Beth froze as they got outside. "Rath!" Beth cried as a roaring was heard. Beth ran to the front of the palace and watched as Fire came down and Rath jumped off. Beth ran up to Rath and hugged him. "Rath!" Beth cried.

"Beth!" Rath said hugging her back. They stayed like that for a second before Rath collapsed. Beth held Rath up and dragged him to his room. Beth then quickly ran off to find Kia-Stern.

"Kia-Stern!" Beth called out. Kia-Stern came around the corner and saw Beth.

"Beth what happened to you?" Kia-Stern asked.

"Nothing of concern right now let me see your arm," Beth said. Kia-Stern started to back up but Beth grabbed his right arm and stopped him. She quickly looked at his left arm and called forth her dragons. The started to heal up Kia-Stern's left arm.

"How did you know?" Kia-Stern asked.

"Your aura was weak around that arm," Beth said. Beth then went back to Rath's room and sat down next to him. "My Rath," Beth purred. Beth then laid down next to Rath and went to sleep.

**a few days later**

Rath woke up and looked up to see Thatz standing over him.

"Where am I?" Rath asked.

"Hello? Is Rath in there somewhere? You're in the dragon castle," Thatz said.

Beth stirred next to Rath and they both turned to watch her push the covers off herself.

"Hey Thatz, Rath," she purred. "How long were we out?" she asked.

"Two days maybe more," Thatz said. Beth and Rath's stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry," Beth said.

"Want anything special?" Thatz asked.

"Anything bloody," Beth said as Rath nodded.

"Ok," Thatz said stepping out.

Beth turned to look at Rath.

"I missed you," she said.

"Come lets go see the outside world," Rath said standing up. Beth followed him and they got something to eat and went outside. They sat down in the garden to think.

**inside Beth's head**

"We already saved Kia-Stern, Gil and Fiji, should we save everyone who is going to die that we like?" hybrid Beth asked.

"We have gone this far and if we don't that bloody death fairy will get his soul," dragon Beth hissed.

"Well we can't let that happen," demon Beth growled.

"I say we save him," elf Beth said.

"We shouldn't let anyone else get their hands on him," human Beth hissed.

**outside Beth's head**

Kia-Stern walked up and Rath ran up to him.

"I shouldn't of come back," Rath said. Beth walked to where she felt Rune's aura coming from. She felt Rath come up behind her. He held her hand as they walked up behind Rune.

"After all, he's standing right beside you," Thatz said. Rune twisted around with a scared look on his face.

"Hey Rune!" Beth smiled for the first time sence waking up.

"Rath! Beth!" Rune cried.

"Yeah?" Rath asked.

"I met someone who reminded me of you Rath," Rune said.

"Did you kill him?" Rath asked.

"N-no," Rune stammered.

"Well we got to go," Rath said. He and Beth went to the upper area. There Cesia was with Fire.

"Hey Cesia!" Beth called out.

"Hey Beth!" Cesia called back. Beth walked up to Cesia and gave her a quick hug. Rath walked up to Fire. Beth stepped back and turned to Rath. They went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Beth woke up and quickly ran out of her room. She checked the position of the sun and realized she had slept in. She felt Rath's aura and Alfeegi's aura were close. She quickly raced down to the area Nadil's head was being kept. She reached there as Rath's aura moved to where Rune's aura was. She found Alfeegi lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Alfeegi!" Beth cried. Beth whipped out her sword and Dark and Crystal came out and healed Alfeegi's wounds. Beth then put her dragons back in the sword and ran to where Rune and Rath were. She came up to see Rath attack Rune. "Rune!" Beth cried.

"Beth!" Rath cried. The attack faltered for a second before starting up again.

"Beth!" Rune screamed as his eyes changed.

"Rath you have got to stop!" Beth cried.

"I can't!" Rath cried looking like he was fighting himself.

"Then let me fight for you," Beth cried. Beth walked up to Rath and hugged him close to her.

**inside Beth's head**

"What the hell do you think your doing!" demon Beth cried.

"I can't stop him but I can give him the few seconds he will need to talk," hybrid Beth said.

"The death fairy can't do that so we have to," human Beth said.

"Well hurry and cast the spell when Thatz and the lord get here!" dragon Beth yelled.

**outside Beth's head**

Thatz had got there and was fighting the fire demon, Fedelta. Suddenly Lord Lykouleon came. Beth watched as Rath tried to get her off of him. She quickly let go and ran behind a pillar.

"Let his true wish be known," Beth whispered.

"Kill… me. Please… H-hurry up. You must kill me… t-to destroy this… d-demon…" Rath cried holding his head.

"Rath!" Thatz cried.

"Now… is your ch-chance to defeat him. Please… Kill me now!" Rath yelled.

"Kill him?" Thatz said in disbelieve.

"Thatz!" Rath yelled.

"Rath, I know you don't think much of me… but I can't believe you'd ask me to do something like that. You're giving up too easily! Fight him, you idiot!" Thatz yelled.

"Please… Thatz… do it!" Rath cried. Beth ran to the alter/grave that the queen showed her.

"Soon Rath," Beth purred. Beth then pulled out the Darkness staff from behind the coffin. She held it above the coffin and Rath's body formed. Suddenly Crewger walked up from behind a tree. "No Crewger, you will still live for a while longer," Beth said patting his head. Beth then sat down and sent out her dragons.

**with Crystal**

Crystal flew to where Rune and the lord were. She found the lord giving Rune his energy. She flew down as Rune started to fall over. Quickly Crystal firmed the connects of Rune's soul to his body. Rune then got up and Crystal, Lykouleon and Rune ran down to where Nadil's head was.

**with Dark**

Dark went to where Nadil's head was being kept and saw Shydeman, Shyendora, Thatz, and Tetheus. Dark flew down to Thatz.

"Dark!" Thatz whispered. Dark quickly looked over at Shydeman and Shyendora.

"Rath is coming," Dark held up a sign.

"What!" Thatz cried. Dark twisted around as Fedelta materialized infront of him.

"So the little dragon has chosen to help," Fedelta mocked. Dark growled and grew bigger. Thatz and Tetheus attacked Shydeman and Shyendora.

"So you survived brother," Shydeman said to Tetheus.

"Yes, I survived," Tetheus said. Dark flew up and attacked Fedelta. Suddenly Rune and Lykouleon ran up. Crystal flew up to Dark.

"We must keep the lord safe," Crystal said.

"Yes," Dark hissed. They flew down to stand by Lykouleon. Suddenly Rath materialized.

"How amusing. Almost as amusing as seeing you nearly eaten by Varawoo, the demon fish, just so you could protect your precious dragon knights. Some things never change. You always have to be the hero. Don't you, Lykouleon? Well, this time the hero must lose. I've been waiting for you, Lykouleon. I've been saving the the best part of this whole evening for your arrival… and now that you're here, we can finally begin," Rath said.

"Begin what? What are you playing at now, Rath?" Lykouleon asked.

"Why, the rebirth of the demon lord… and the death of the dragon lord," Rath said.

"By you? Rath, if there's one thing you're not good at, it's sticking to the plan," Lykouleon said.

"Is that so? Well here's a plan you may not have been aware of. I have placed a number of spells all over your body. I simply need to utter one more incantation and my curse will be complete. So tell me, Lykouleon… How does it feel to have taken your last breath?" Rath asked muttering a spell. Lykouleon glowed for a moment and Rath looked startled. "Why hasn't the spell worked?" Rath cried.

"Beth," Lykouleon breathed.

"So she is protecting you," Rath said. "Well then we will have to get to the main event sooner than expected," Rath said summoning his sword. Rath quickly cut off his head. Dark and Crystal quickly flew to where Beth was.

"So it is time," Beth said sending Crystal to watch Thatz and Rune. Beth then raised the Darkness staff and Rath glowed.

**with Crystal**

Crystal got back in time to see the body put Nadil's head on.

**with Beth**

"Come on Rath," Beth said grabbing Rath's hand. Dark was trying to find Rath's soul. Dark found it and put it back in the body. Beth then gathered the energy inside her body and sent some of it into Rath. She gasped as Rath's soul realized who she was and slowly took in some of her life energy.

**with Crystal**

"Yes… This body… I've grown to like it. It feels like home. Hardly surprising, since I've been inhabiting it for the last month," Nadil said. Suddenly Nadil turned. There stood Raseleane.

"Raseleane?" Lykouleon cried.

"Perfect timing, my dear. I've been meaning to tell you, Lykouleon. The curse that I placed on the dragon queen… The one that seemingly left her barren. Well, that's not entirely correct. She isn't barren. She just will never be able to bear the child of the dragon lord. I assure you, she will have no such problem bearing me a son," Nadil said.

"NO! Dammit no!" Lykouleon cried grabbing Raseleane. Crystal flew down and they all vanished.

**with Beth**

"Beth?" Rath opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeah Rath, I'm here baby," Beth held Rath's hand. Rath slowly stood up and with Crewger and Beth's help made it to a side room.

"Beth where are you going?" Rath asked as Beth headed for the door.

"Honey you better come get me," Beth said pulling off her human amulet. Beth's ears rounded off and her eyes changed. Beth threw her amulet at Rath and ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Beth come to me and I will stop the siege," Nadil's voice resounded in Beth's head. Beth looked around at all the dead bodies. She quickly whipped out her sword and the people's wounds heal and they open their eyes. Beth then calls her dragons back into the sword and she turned her sword into a ring and put it on her finger. She then walked to where Nadil was waiting. Nadil held her and they found Shydeman and Shyendora and left.

**with Rath**

Rath was holding Beth's amulet.

"Why did she leave?" Rath whimpered. Suddenly Thatz and Rune ran in.

"Rath!" they cried.

"What happened to you?" Thatz asked.

"What are you holding?" Rune asked.

"Beth brought me back and now she left," Rath said. "This is her human amulet," Rath held up the amulet.

Ok I am ending it here! You see the button on the bottom, the review button, don't touch it!


	2. Double Knight chap 2

Double Knight chapter 2

I don't own anyone other than Dark, Crystal, Zera, and Beth. Please don't review unless you ask me directly.

Rath was standing and walking towards the lord's room.

"Rath you shouldn't be walking!" Thatz cried. Rath ignored him. Runwalk and Lykouleon came out.

"Why did Nadil take Beth? Why did she remove her amulet?" Rath demanded.

"She has power as you have seen but in her human form her power is lessened," Lykouleon said. Rath twisted around and walked to the exit.

"I am going to get her back," he said tightening his fist around Beth's amulet. Thatz and Rune ran after him. As Rath walked outside something fell down in front of him. He looked at it and then looked up. There on the roof was Dark.

"Dark!" Rath cried. Dark flew down and handed Rath a letter.

"Sorry I had to leave you Rath. You need to find me soon before Nadil realizes what I have done. Dark will help you get to Nadil's kingdom. Get on him and pray to god that you don't fall off. Love, Beth," the letter said. Dark grew big and Rath, Rune and Thatz climbed on. Dark took off and went to a small village.

"Why did we come here?" Rath asked. Dark pulled out another letter.

"Dark has felt demon energy from this area and has seen that you know someone in this village who could use some help," the letter said. They walked over to a house and Rath knocked. A little girl opened the door.

"Rath, Thatz, Rune!" the girl cried.

"Pyore!" they cried. Dark held a letter for Pyore to read.

"Hello Pyore. This is Beth you need to go with Dark to Dragoon. Your cousin is dead, she has been that way for years," the letter said. Pyore was crying by the end but she nodded and quickly grabbed her stuff. Dark got big again and they all got on. Dark quickly flew back to Dragoon and dropped Pyore off. He then quickly flew out over the ocean. They landed on an island out in the ocean.

"Why did you bring us here?" Rath cried. Yet another letter.

"If Dark has given you this letter it means he is not doing as he should be. This is my island. If you search the island you will find something of mine that will help you find me," the letter said. Rath, Rune and Thatz started looking. They found a hut. Rath went in and found a book. He opened it and the words spun around.

"Who is it?" the book asked.

"Rath Illuser," Rath said. The words spun again.

"Rath Illuser you have been approved who is with you?" the book asked.

"Rune," Rune said.

"Thatz," Thatz said.

"Dark," Dark spoke.

"Good to meet you Rune, Thatz. How are you Dark?" the book said.

"Book of shadows hurry up," Dark said.

"Yeah, Rath, you are the one Beth has chosen so I will tell you. Beth needs you to wear the amulet for a second," the book said. Rath put the book on a stand and pulled out Beth's amulet. He slipped it over his head.

**Inside Rath's head**

"Where am I?" Rath asked the blackness.

"Rath?" a voice said.

"Beth?" Rath cried out.

"Rath," Beth materialized in front of Rath.

"Which form are you in?" Rath asked.

"I sealed my hybrid form in the human crystal. Until the crystal and my body are back together I am stuck in the crystal," Beth said.

"So you have been with me all this time?" Rath asked.

"Well the book made me able to sense things I was directly touching. But I can feel where my body is. However, for you to have found the book Dark brought you to my island, didn't he?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Rath said.

"Well it couldn't be helped. Rath you must find my body soon," Beth vocalized.

"Why?" Rath asked.

"Because soon Nadil will realize his power hasn't grown at all and he will come after Cesia, if my demon self doesn't kill her first," Beth said. "Rath my darling, you need to go now I will always be with you," Beth said pulling the human amulet off Rath's neck and putting it in his hand.

**Outside Rath's head**

"Rath?" Rune was shaking him.

"What is it?" Rath asked.

"What happened? You stopped moving and were mumbling," Rune asked.

"I was talking to Beth," Rath said.

"How!" Thatz demanded.

"Through this," Rath said holding up the amulet.

"Come on we should get going," Dark said walking out of the hut. They followed him and Dark got big. They climbed on and Rath slipped the amulet over his head.

**Inside Rath's head**

"Beth!" Rath called out.

"Yes Rath?" Beth asked.

"What demon energy did Dark feel?" Rath asked.

"He felt the demon energy of the demon, Saabel, the collector of corpses," Beth said.

"Why would you know the demon's name?" Rath asked.

"He will be important in the future," Beth said.

"How important?" Rath asked.

"I will tell you later. It is time for you to go back to the outside world," Beth said.

**Outside Rath's head**

Rath pulled off the amulet and found Dark was landing on the edge of a cliff.

"Where are we?" Rune asked.

"Kainaldia," Dark said. Dark waited till they got off and then he got smaller and flew straight forward. Rath, Rune and Thatz ran after him. They got into a forest and found a floating rock.

"Wonder what it is?" Rune asked.

"I don't know," Rath said. Suddenly Dark noticed something lying next to the rock. Rune walked up to see what Dark found.

"Tintlet!" Rune cried picking up the girl's body. Suddenly Beth's human amulet started shaking. Rath held it up to his ear and nodded. He quickly put the amulet on Rune.

**Inside Rune's head**

"Rune!" Beth cried. Rune twisted around.

"Beth!" Rune jumped.

"Rune, the thing you're holding is indeed Tintlet. It is her body, the demon that has taken her form has her memory and Zoma has her spirit don't be fooled by the demon," Beth said all this in one breath. Beth then quickly pulled the amulet off.

**Outside Rune's head**

Rath pulled the amulet back into his hand. Suddenly someone yelled.

"Wait Rune! That's not me!" a girl looking like Tintlet cried. Rune looked confused for a few seconds, he then looked at the amulet in Rath's hand.

"Your right it isn't you, demon," Rune said standing up holding Tintlet's body. The other girl looked surprised but quickly regained her composure.

"What do you mean Rune?" she smiled.

"I mean you better give me back Tintlet's memory," Rune said. Thatz looked lost.

"What's going on?" Thatz asked.

"Beth told Rune something," Rath said.

"Lady Beth is with Lord Nadil, how could she of told you anything?" the girl asked as threads wrapped around her. "Dragon Knight, I have come to take your power," the demon yelled. The thread shot out at Rune. Dark flew in front of the threads. The threads hit Dark and he cried out. Suddenly Crystal's image materialized in front of Dark. Her eyes glowed and the threads vanished. Crystal's image vanished. Dark fell down and Rune stood in front of him.

"Demon leave," Rune said.

"Later," the demon said vanishing. Rune turned to see Dark slowly standing up healing his wounds.

"Who was that demon?" Rune asked.

"Her name is Lim Kaana, she is a strange demon, her power doesn't come from within her," Dark said.

"Damn her she messed with the wrong fairy!" Rune yelled.

"Rune you need to calm down," Dark said. Dark then started to walk to where he felt an energy warp. When he got there only Rath and Thatz were following him. "Where is Rune?" Dark asked.

"He is going to go find Tintlet's spirit and memory," Rath said.

"Where are we?" Thatz asked.

"The dimensional portal, usable only by demons," Dark said.

"Why did we come here?" Rath asked.

"My mistress has sent a servant over," Dark said as the portal activated. A small demon came through. "Say hello to Zera," Dark said. Rath looked at the demon. She was small, her hair was bright red but her body was made of what looked like silver. On top of her head were two dog-ears, one black, and one red. Her claws were black with blue tips. She opened her eyes and Rath and Thatz gasped. They were golden with a hint a green in the middle. She quickly bowed low.

"Lord Rath, Lord Rune, Lord Dark," Zera said.

"Zera what news of Lady Beth," Dark asked.

"She has been forced to bathe every day and Nadil has begun to suspect her trick," Zera said. "Lady Beth has ordered me to stay with you," Zera said quietly.

"Why is that?" Rath asked.

"She wouldn't say," Zera said.

"We could use the help," Thatz said. Suddenly Zera crouched as if to pounce. Rath and Thatz ducked and Zera flew over them and hit a demon that was sneaking up on them in the chest. She raised her hand and her claws glowed.

"Poison claws!" Zera yelled swiping down. The demon screamed as the claws ripped it down the middle. Zera turned around to face Rath and Rune as the demon's corpse fell over behind her.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rath asked.

"My father was a powerful demon," Zera said bowing.

"Zera we should get going," Dark said. Dark started walked Zera quickly went and picked him up. Rath and Thatz ran after them. They entered a forest and Dark flew ahead. They saw zombies but they didn't attack.

"Why don't they attack?" Thatz asked.

"Lord Dark has erected a barrier keeping the zombies away," Zera said.

"OK," Thatz said. Soon they were out of the woods and found a castle. A strange sea surrounded the castle. Rath tried to step in but Zera stopped him.

"What is it?" Rath asked.

"The sea of the dead," Zera said.

"It is very hard to cross," Dark said.

"Sea of dead?" Rath questioned.

"A sea of dead souls," Zera explained.

"Only demons can pass through it easily," Dark said.

"So we need a guide?" Rath asked.

"So this is why Lady Beth wished me to stay with you," Zera said. "Everyone hang on to me," Zera held out her arms. Dark landed on her head as Rath and Thatz grabbed her arms. Suddenly they were in the castle.

"Well that was a short trip," Rath said. Dark twisted his head around. Beth's amulet started to hum. Rath pulled it on.

**Inside Rath's head**

"Beth?" Rath called out.

"Rath, Rune is in here somewhere, as is Zoma, Kitchel, Tintlet, and Ringleys. We must find them, my body is close but the energy is demonic. Rath Nadil removed my light dragon amulet!" Beth cried.

"So my only hope is to find everyone and get to your body?" Rath asked.

"I feel that you won't be the first to find my body but you will see me. I can feel my demon side is still tempered by my dragon side. She is helping Rune," Beth said. Suddenly Beth froze up and said, "Someone is coming!"

**Outside Rath's head**

Rath pulled off the amulet. He grabbed Thatz and Zera and went behind a pillar. Dark vanished into the shadows. Rune, Kitchel, and Tintlet came around the corner.

"Wait!" Dark whispered.

"Dark?" Rune called out. Rath, Thatz, and Zera stepped out as Dark returned from the darkness.

"Lord Rune," Zera bowed low.

"Who is this girl?" Rune asked.

"She is Beth's servant, Zera," Rath said.

"My lords I can feel dark energy coming," Zera said. They all prepared for a battle. Zoma and Ringleys came around the corner.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Zoma cried.

"Shh!" everyone cried.

"So we are all here, all eleven of us," Zera said.

"Eleven?" Thatz asked.

"Lord Rath, Lord Dark, Lord Rune, Lord Thatz, Lady Beth, Kitchel, Ringleys, Lord Zoma, Tintlet, myself, Lim Kaana," Zera said.

"Lim Kaana?" Rath blinked. They all then looked at Rune. They noticed he was holding a sheet.

"Lim Kaana is the demon that stole Tintlet's memory, she is also the demon that now needs our help," Rune said.

"Rune," Tintlet said.

"We have to help her!" Zera said.

"Lady Beth can help," Dark said. Rath nodded and pulled out the amulet. He held the amulet over the sheet. The amulet glowed and muttering was heard.

"Demon energy be dispelled! Light of the fairy fill this form!" Beth's voice filled the room. Lim's body glowed and floated up. She suddenly got wings and floated into Rune's arms. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey… What happened to me?" Lim asked.

"Lady Beth turned you into a fairy," Zera said.

"A fairy!" Lim cried. Lim suddenly ran off. Suddenly Beth's amulet started to glow brightly and hummed loudly.

"The devil himself is in our presence and we must pay him the proper respect," Tintlet suddenly said.

"Nadil!" Zera grabbed Zoma and whispered something in Zoma's ear. Zoma grabbed Tintlet, Ringleys, and Kitchel and ran. Dark blended in with the shadows. Zera stood in front of Thatz and Rune. Nadil appeared behind Rath. Rath twisted around.

"You never should of come here," Nadil laughed.

"Why is that?" Thatz demanded.

"He can materialize anywhere in the castle he wishes to!" Zera cried.

"Yes," Nadil said.

"Nadil! Get away from Rath!" Thatz yelled.

"Sure," Nadil pushed Rath away from him.

"Lord Rath!" Zera cried catching him.

"I'm fine, Zera," Rath said.

"Nadil!" Zera charged Nadil. She raised her hand and an energy whip flew out. "Die!" Zera yelled lashing the whip out. The whip hit Nadil and he stepped back slightly. Zera stopped suddenly and was thrown back. Nadil looked at them and smiled. Fedelta materialized in front of him.

"Lord Nadil, Shydeman gave me orders to not let you kill Rath," Fedelta said. Thatz was kneeling by Zera.

"Zera!" Thatz shook her. Zera opened her eyes and Thatz gasped. Her eyes had gone black with gold in the middle. Zera stood up and roared. "Zera stop!" Thatz yelled as Zera ran at Fedelta. Fedelta stepped back and dodged Zera's first attack. Zera growled and attacked again. Zera's claws scrapped Fedelta's side.

"Perish!" Zera growled low. Her claws glowed and Fedelta screamed before vanishing. Zera turned toward Nadil, Rath, Thatz, and Rune. They all gasped as her eyes glowed. "Death!" Zera yelled. Beth's amulet suddenly started shaking. Rath threw the amulet at Zera. Zera caught it and froze. "Mother," Zera whispered before she fell. The amulet rolled into the darkness and vanished. Thatz ran up to Zera and picked her up. Suddenly Rath grabbed his head, screaming.

"Rath!" Rune and Thatz cried.

"I am showing your friend what his existence truly is," Nadil laughed.

"Lord Rath," Zera mumbled. A light shot out of Zera's hand and hit Rath. Rath stopped screaming as the light hit him. Suddenly everyone passed out.

**Inside a dark place**

"Rath! Rune! Thatz! Zera!" Beth cried out running around. Beth found them curled up in the darkness. Beth quickly shook them awake.

"Where are we?" Rath asked.

"I don't know where we are. All I know is that we are still in Nadil's castle," Beth said. Beth curled up in a ball.

"Beth!" Rath cried.

"This is all my fault!" Beth started crying. Zera opened her eyes and ran over to them.

"Lady Beth!" Zera cried.

"Zera," Beth hugged Zera. Rune and Thatz walked up to them.

"What is happening?" Rune asked.

"We are stuck somewhere and Beth doesn't know where," Rath said.

"I think we are in the basement of Nadil's castle," Beth said.

"There is one room they would put us in. The room surrounded by revival water! We will die if we break through the wall," Zera cried.

"Zera," Beth held her tighter.

"Mother," Zera whimpered.

"Mother!" everyone cried.

"So the truth comes out," Beth laughed.

"What truth?" Rath asked.

"Zera is my daughter," Beth said. "I had her years ago before I came to this world. She is my daughter with a great dog demon. I was younger then and was confused about myself. He taught me honor and pride, two things he had to much of," Beth laughed.

"What was his name?" Thatz asked.

"I called him Draco, I didn't know his real name," Beth said.

"You had a child with a guy you didn't even know the name of!" Rune cried.

"I was young, I didn't care!" Beth yelled.

"Mommy," Zera was shaking. "Tell them what you have done," Zera begged.

"What does she mean?" Rath demanded.

"I have many abilities, one of which is I can change people's soul mates. I changed your guys soul mates to me," Beth said. The boys gasped. "I can change it back if you want me to," Beth whimpered.

"Why did you do that?" Rath asked.

"When did you do that?" Rune asked.

"Who were our soul mates?" Thatz asked.

"I did it because I like all of you. I did it when we first met. Rath's soul mate was Cesia, Rune's was Tintlet, Thatz was Kitchel," Beth said.

"My soul mate was Cesia!" Rath cried.

"What do you mean I was going to go with Kitchel!" Thatz cried.

"I am very sorry," Beth said. Rath helped Beth stand up and hugged her.

"Don't be sorry," Rath patted her hair.

"You did what you felt was correct," Rune said.

"Mom, you are all right," Zera said.

Please don't review!


	3. Double Knight chapter 3

Double Knight chapter 3

Sorry for the wait I had to get the next book.

Suddenly Rath vanished.

"Rath!" Beth cried.

"They have taken him!" Zera called out.

"Then our only hope is Dark," Beth said.

With Dark

Dark was flying around looking for something. He found a mirror. He looked into it and saw Crystal. He flew into the mirror and found himself in a room. He twisted around and saw Beth.

"Hello Dark," Beth purred. Dark quickly pulled out the human amulet and put in on Beth's neck.

With Zera

"Beth!" Thatz cried as the darkness vanished. They were in a cell.

"Lord Dark found Mother's body and has put the human amulet on her," Zera said.

With Beth

"Thank you Dark," Beth said. Beth then quickly pulled out her dragon amulet. "Did you bring the staff?" Beth asked. Dark nodded and pulled the darkness staff from the shadows. Beth picked it up. "Crystal you will need to go into the sword," Beth said pulled out her blade. Crystal vanished and Beth returned the blade to ring form. Dark then got big and Beth climbed on. "Dark we need to get to Rath," Beth said. Dark nodded and they smashed through the floor.

With Rath

Rath was wrapped in chains.

"What happened?" Rath mumbled. There was a crash overhead. Dark came down through a hole.

"Rath!" Beth cried when she saw him. As soon as Dark came near the ground Beth jumped off. She raced up to him. She quickly started pulling at the chains.

"What are you doing?" Rath asked.

"Freeing you," Beth said as the chains vanished. Rath fell forward. Beth caught him and gasped as blood started dripping from his shoulder. "Rath, your arm!" Beth cried.

"Yeah they cut it off," Rath said. Beth pulled Rath against herself.

"I have to seal you to save you," Beth said pulling Nadil's seal out of her pocket. Beth kissed Rath as she slipped the seal over Rath's head. Beth then pulled out the darkness staff. "I will see you soon," Beth promised holding up the staff. The staff glowed. Beth then jumped on Dark and they flew up. Beth smashed the ceiling and they flew up into water.

"What the Hell!" Thatz cried. Dark sped up. They came up in the cell Rune, Thatz and Zera were in.

"Zera!" Beth called out. Zera twisted around.

"Mom!" Zera called out. Beth looked up and saw Tintlet, Kitchel, Zoma, Ringleys and Lim Kaana staring at them from outside the cell.

"Thatz, Rune! Call out your dragons!" Beth called out. They nodded and Earth and Water came out. Beth used the staff to smash the cell bars. Tintlet and Lim Kaana got on Water with Rune. Ringleys and Kitchel got on Earth with Thatz. Zoma and Zera got on Dark. "We got to get going!" Beth yelled as Dark smashed through the roof. They flew up. Soon they were in the air above the island. Beth lifted the darkness staff and a shield around the island vanished. They landed and everyone jumped off their dragons.

"We have to get Rath!" Thatz yelled.

"We can't, but we can bring the true fire knight and red dragon officer here," Beth said. Rune and Thatz looked startled. Beth held out the staff. Fire flew up to them as two forms materialized. Soon Gil and Bierrez appeared.

"Hello Beth," Gil said.

"Hello Gil," Beth said. "Hello Bierrez," Beth hissed.

"Hello Beth," Bierrez said.

"What are they doing here?" Rune asked.

"Gil is Fire's true knight and Bierrez is the red dragon officer," Beth said. Fire then walked up to Gil.

"Hey Fire," Gil said picking him up.

"Now that we are all here we need to come up with a plan," Beth said. Everyone came around her.

"Where is Rath?" Rune demanded.

"He is safe," Beth said. "Now then we need to get off this island," Beth said looking around. Beth sat down and held out the staff. "You might want to rest for a bit," Beth said. Lim grabbed Rune and pulled him to the side. Beth watched as Lim pulled out new clothing for Rune. Tintlet followed them. Thatz grabbed Kitchel, Ringleys, Zoma and Gil and pulled them to the side.

"So you said I should remember you once," Bierrez said.

"Yeah, do you yet?" Beth countered.

"Yes," Bierrez said. "You were a legend among demons. A demon that none could kill yet didn't abuse its powers," Bierrez said.

"How did you realize it was me?" Beth asked.

"Your name," Bierrez said.

"You mean the mark I left when I killed," Beth said.

"Yeah, a large B in blood," Bierrez said. Beth then waved the staff infront of herself.

"Zera I know you are there," Beth said. Zera came out from behind a rock as an image materialized in front of Beth. Bierrez and Zera looked at the image. It was the dragon castle. There were two demons. "So he is there," Beth purred. Beth stood up and the image vanished. Beth then walked to a rock. She put her hand on the rock and tried to slow her breathing.

I would like to thank Lone Wolf for my first good reviews!


End file.
